Follow Your Frozen Heart
by PrincessGabrielsa
Summary: A month after The Great Thaw Elsa has spiraled into another depression. She has so many unanswered questions for Hans. In desperation Elsa seeks him out. She learns that deep inside Hans feels like a monster and invisible at the same time, the same way she felt her entire life. As the two become closer he realizes that he needs her, but can anyone else forgive him the way Elsa has?
1. Out of my head, Into my Heart

Queen Elsa woke up crying for the third night in row. However it was just one of many nights in the past month. Elsa took in a deep breath as she wiped an almost frozen tear from her face. The grandfather clock on the opposite end of the room chimed midnight. She counted the twelve chimes as they happened. It had always worked to calm her down. She hadn't cried in her sleep this much since her mother and father died. It was another dream. About Hans. It wasn't a nightmare about him trying to kill her and leaving her sister, Anna, for dead. It was an actual dream. Well it was more of a flashback. She kept dreaming of the time he saved her life in her ice palace. She kept dreaming about when they locked her up, and how Hans had been so kind to her. At the time he had seemed to be honest. But she knew now it was all to get her kingdom. _Was it? Is there something we missed, something we misread?_ Elsa wondered.

She was terrified to admit it but she couldn't get Hans out of her head. He had been so easy to talk to. She remembered how he listened to her when she said she wanted to be let go. Hans told her she wasn't a monster. And she believed him. A part of her still believed him. But he did tell Anna he loved her. And she knew how well that worked out.

… _Hans?... I need to talk to him!_

Elsa jumped out of her bed and quickly got dressed. She ran down the hall to Anna's room.

"Anna?" Elsa shook her sleeping sister awake.

"What?" Anna yawned

"I'm leaving the kingdom for a while."

Anna jolted awake, "What!?"

"I need to clear my head. So much has happened in the past month. I'm a little overwhelmed. I need to go somewhere I can breathe."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow, but I'm leaving you in charge."

"Don't set off another winter!" Anna laughed.

"I won't" Elsa laughed as she hugged her sister.

Elsa stood at the edge of the ocean that separated Arendelle from the other kingdoms. She stepped on the water and froze the water under her feet. She learned how to control her power so she only froze the water she steps on. She started walking south to the Southern Isles. She would be walking for three hours but she didn't care. She needed answers.

It was about three in the morning when she had arrived in The Southern Isles. Elsa walked to the heart of the kingdom where the castle was located.

"Who goes there?" the guard stationed in the control room for the gate asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

The guard looked at Elsa. She lifted her palm and sent out a small blast of ice. Most everyone in the kingdoms around Arendelle knew about Queen Elsa's powers.

"Proceed" the guard opened the gate.

Elsa took in a deep breath as she entered the castle.  
"Queen Elsa?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

Elsa turned and saw a man whom looked to be in his late-thirties.

"How do you know me?" Elsa asked.

"I'm King Joseph of The Southern Isles. There was an issue with my youngest brother, Hans, about a month ago."

"Oh, speaking of Hans I would like to speak with him."

"Why would you want to do that, and especially after what he did to you and your sister?"

"I need to understand something that I think only he can tell me" Elsa said quietly.

"He's in the dungeon."

"Dungeon?!"

"After he returned to The Southern Isles from you coronation I was told everything, so I denounced him of his title as prince and sentenced him to fifteen years in the dungeon." King Joseph said with no remorse.

"May I still speak with him, please?" Elsa looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Alright, just be careful your Majesty."

King Joseph led Elsa to the dungeon.

"Be careful" King Joseph reminded Elsa as he turned to back upstairs, perhaps going to bed.

"I'd like to speak to the man formerly known as Prince Hans of The Southern Isles." Elsa said to the dungeon guard.

"Proceed."

Elsa entered the dungeon which contained a few people, mostly older, in their own individual cells. Hans was in the last cell. His hair had grown out some and it was messy. He was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and brown trousers with no shoes. To her surprise Hans was wide awake. He was sitting against the wall of his cell. His knees were to his chest and he was staring out the small window on the other end of his cell.

"Hans?"

Hans looked up "Queen Elsa why are you here?"

She sat down outside the cell "Because I need to talk to you."

Hans looked at Elsa in silence but clearly surprise Elsa "needed" to talk to him.

Elsa looked at Hans "I already know why you did what you did, but I don't understand what made you do it."

"Do you really want to know?" Hans whispered. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Yes, please Prince Hans!" She said pleadingly.

Hans looked up to meet Elsa's eyes. _She said Prince Hans._

"I am no longer Prince Hans."

"You are still a prince by birth no matter what your brothers say." She smiled kindly.

Hans smiled "It's a long story."

"That's why I'm here at four in the morning!" Hans and Elsa laughed.

"I don't expect you to believe anything I'm about to say but I promise you on my life that every single word is the truth and I don't want you to tell me you forgive me. What I did was unforgivable, and I know that. I grew up with twelve older brothers, a strong father and a wonderful mother. My mother died of illness when I was ten. My brothers and father and I were all lost. When I was fifteen my three brothers closest to my age started to pretend I was invisible. At first it was really obvious they would say something like "Where's Hans he must not be in here!" when I was standing right in front of them. Within a few months it got violent. They started to shove me out of there way and lock me in my room. It started to really get me down. My dad told me "Hans you are a prince. You must act like it. No matter how upset anyone makes you, no matter how much you want to cry you must conceal it."

Elsa's eyes lit up she knew exactly where this was going

"Don't feel it. Don't let it show." Elsa and Hans said in unison.

Hans looked up at Elsa surprise in his eyes. "How...?" Hans said unable to finish his sentence.

Elsa smiled "My father used to tell me the same thing about my powers."

Hans just looked at her with understanding as he continued. "My father was killed one day when was out hunting. It was just a few days after my seventeenth birthday. I heard my brothers, the three who had ignored me, talking in one of their rooms. They were talking about nearby kingdoms with princesses that would one day be queen. I saw this as my chance. I had lost my mother and my father, so I was going to do anything within my power to not lose three of my brothers forever. So I entered the room. I slowly joined in on the discussion. In a few hours they had accepted me in the plan. My brother Derek told me "Since Arendelle is the smallest of the local kingdoms you get Arendelle. Also Princess Elsa whose coronation is in two months will be twenty-one so she's not much older than you." I went along with the plan because they had accepted me they we're talking to me after two years of being shut out. For the first time in forever I wasn't alone."

"You're a lot like Anna in that way. I think she would have done anything to get me to talk to her back then." Elsa said.

"Being shut out hurts but eventually you learn to forget" Hans said "I spent the next two months learning as much as possible about Arendelle, about you, and about your sister. I learned that most everyone in the kingdom thought you we're shy and maybe a little scared to take your parents place one the throne. I arrived at Arendelle the day of your coronation and I was starting to feel a little guilty. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I wasn't going back. I couldn't go back! And then I met Anna and I soon realized that she had feelings for me. Remembering my brothers I fabricated a new plan. I would marry Anna, and I would have to stage..." Hans stopped mid-sentence.

"Stage what?" Elsa said.

"...Your death..." Hans whispered.

Elsa sighed "Please continue."

"I wasn't really surprised when Anna agreed to marry me. We went back to try to get your blessing. And I saw your strength and your beauty. I actually hadn't really noticed you when you were crowned. I was too busy looking at Anna and trying to figure out my new plan. Anyway I didn't know why but I didn't want to upset you I wanted to see you happy. Then I saw your ice powers and I just thought that...they were beautiful." Hans looked down at the ground.

"Beautiful?" Elsa said confused. "No one thought my powers were beautiful at first not even me."

Hans sighed "I did. At first I just thought Wow I was completely speechless."

"Thank you."

"Then you left. Anna went after you, and she left me in charge of Arendelle. I tried to be as good as possible to your people. Anna's horse returned to Arendelle without her; I thought that she might have been in trouble or hurt. I rallied up a group of volunteer men to go out and find her. Beyond the fourds we got some tips about something magical happening on the North Mountain. So I lead my men up the North Mountain. Once we were there I knew exactly where we had to be. I saw your Ice Palace and again I was completely speechless by the beauty of your gift. When the men from Wesselton tried to shoot and kill you my one though was 'I'd rather die than let you kill her.' I made him shoot the chandelier because I knew you would run. Because I knew you were smart. Some ice hit you and knocked you out, so I put you on my horse and walked alongside Citron back to Arendelle."

Hans stopped took a deep breath and said "I'm afraid to tell you the rest"

"Please finish Hans!"

Hans smiled "As you wish. I went to visit you in your cell, which some of my men insisted we put you in so you wouldn't leave so we could question you and try to get you to bring back summer. When I left you and told you I would try I left the room and said to myself…"

"What…? What did you say?"

"I will try because… I love you, your Highness"

"What…?"

"I realized that I loved you. On my way to convince the lords to let you go I thought of my brothers, and I got angry with myself. My emotions were ruining everything! I wasn't going to let this happen. In that instant I knew what had to be done. I went up to your room planning another search party to find Anna. After all how could I become king without your sister? Anna came back just before I went out to look for her. When she told me you had frozen her heart and only an act of true love could save her I saw it as my chance. It had hit me in an instant. I knew the kiss wouldn't have worked because I knew I didn't love her! I knew I loved…. Well you! And I'm pretty sure Anna has told you the rest." Hans finished by lowering his voice.

"Yes she did." Elsa didn't meet his eyes.

The two sat in silence for a long time.

Hans sighed "Please say something, Queen Elsa."

Elsa took a long breath. The realization that Hans loved her was kind of rocking her world. What rocked her world even more was the realization that a part of her truly loved Hans as well. She wasn't ready to admit it.

"What happened in your past does not justify what you did to Arendelle. It shows that you are a victim to your emotions and you haven't learned to let things go. Letting go is a lesson I only recently learned. I think we need to start off fresh. Entirely new."

"Okay."

"Hello I'm Elsa!" she held her hand out smiling.  
"I know who you are." Hans chuckled.

"You know Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We never got the chance to introduce each other. I think we need to simply start being friends, so hi I'm Elsa."

"Hi I'm Hans!"

Elsa slipped her hand between the bars and shook his hand. Hans' hand was warm and firm. Elsa had a feeling his hand would be this.

"Hans." Elsa said looking deeply into is green-brown eyes "I'm going to pay your way out of this."

His eyes widened. "Elsa, no, I will not let you do that. It's my fault I'm in here!"

"I want to you can't stop me! If I want to be able to fully try to accept you then I have to get to know you better, and how could I possibly get to know you better if you are stuck in a cage." Elsa slipped her hand back into Hans' cell. She took a hold of his hand then looked up into his eyes and smiled.

_She is so beautiful and so wonderful. She's like no one else I've ever met before. Not just for her powers. _Hans thought to himself as he looked at Elsa.

"I'll be back soon." Elsa said getting up to leave the dungeon.

Elsa walked into the throne room. She saw King Joseph reading in his throne.

"You're Highness." She said.

"Yes Queen Elsa." King Joseph looked down from his book.

"I'd like to pay or bargain for the release of Prince Hans." Elsa said fearlessly.

"What? Elsa please be rational! Whatever Hans said to disregard it! He's just a power mad child who'll stop at nothing to get any kingdom!" Joseph said jumping out of his throne.

"He's not like that! Hans didn't ask me to do this. This is my choice. Hans even tried to talk me out of it!" She said defensively.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because after talking with Hans I've seen that incarceration may not be the best thing for him. He's been a victim to his emotions. Please let him out. I'll pay for it."  
"Tell the guards to release Hans. Bring him here." King Joseph said to another nearby palace staff member.

A few awkward minutes of silence later an armored guard brought Hans forth. His hands were tied behind his back.

King Joseph cleared his throat. "You are hereby released of your prison sentence. However you are still denounced of your title and you are henceforth and evermore banished from the kingdom of The Southern Isles! Now get out of my sight."  
Elsa's eyes grew wide "King Joseph you can't"  
"I said leave, before I banish you as well."

Hans looked like he was going to cry as the guard cut his ropes "Joseph… please!"

"I said leave!" King Joseph yelled!

Elsa grabbed Hans' hand as they left the castle. Once out of the castle Hans stopped. He looked up at the castle his eyes stoic.

"I'm so sorry, Hans. This isn't what I wanted." Elsa looked down and started to cry.

"Elsa… thank you so much." Hans said taking her in his arms.

"Are you sure? If you are angry you can tell me."

"Elsa thank you. I'm truly grateful!"

Hans and Elsa stared deeply into each other's eyes. Hans couldn't hold it back another second. He needed to act on his true emotions for a change. He brushed I long wisp of long white blond hair out of Elsa's face.

Elsa shivered with happiness under Hans' warm touch.

Hans wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. He then kissed her cheek where the tear had been.  
"You are so beautiful!" Hans said looking Elsa directly in the eyes. She looked down at the ground and blushed. Other than Anna no one had ever told her she was beautiful.

"Hans I want you to stay in Arendelle, please."

"Elsa I can't. Your people… they hate me. I'll never be welcomed in Arendelle."

"No one has to know. I know exactly where you can stay where no one can hurt you."

"If you insist."

"I do! Now come on!"

Elsa grabbed Hans'. They walked to Arendelle together, and within a few hours they arrived in Arendelle. Once they were in Arendelle Hans stood on the edge of the fourd. He faced the sun, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. Elsa watched him breathe. She watched his chest go up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. He let out a sigh.

"The sun feels so good on my skin. I've missed it." Hans opened his eyes and looked at Elsa.

"I'll bet. Being alone for so long in the dark would make anyone miss the sun." She replied.

"So, where is this place that you want me to stay?"

"Not too far from the castle." Elsa looked at Hans over her shoulder.

Hans and Elsa walked hand in hand cautiously through the kingdom so they wouldn't be seen together. Elsa said she didn't care if anyone saw them, but Hans was afraid if someone saw them together they may start to distrust her. She showed Hans to a small cottage in the forest outside the castle.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked twirling her hair nervously.

"I love it! It's my own little place! It's perfect! Thank you so much Elsa!" Hans picked Elsa up in his arms and spun her. As he did she laughed with pure happiness! Once Hans set Elsa down she said "I want you to come by the castle tonight."

"I promise will. When will I know to come?" Hans asked.

"Here," Elsa once again grabbed Hans' hand.

She lead him up a rope ladder to a tree house. "When all the windows you see on this side of the castle are off you can come."

"Okay" Hans nodded that he understood.

"I have to go, or Anna will start to worry about me."

"Goodbye your Majesty. I'll see you tonight."

Then much to his surprise Elsa gave Hans a kiss on the cheek before climbing done the rope ladder.


	2. The Secret Begins

Hans walked around his cottage looking for something to do. Something to pass the hours until he could see Elsa again. He spent the remainder of the day fixing the disrepairs of the cottage. There were some holes in the wall and ceiling. Finally it started to get started to get dark out. He climbed up to the tree house and observed the palace lights. The lights were all off except one. He knew what room it was. It was Anna's room. Hans sat in the tree house and waited patiently for the light to go out. About twenty minutes later it finally did. He climbed down from the tree house and started walking to the castle.

Meanwhile, Elsa stood in her room getting herself ready to see Hans. She looked upon her reflection. The bodice of her dress resembled Anna's coronation gown. With a little work Elsa had managed to make it dark blue. At her waist was a small ribbon made of pale purple ice. The skirt then flowed down ending right at her ankles. She then unbraided her hair causing long white blond wavelets to flow down her back. Using her magic she conjured up a small delicate snowflake to pin a piece of hair out of her face.

Hans entered the ballroom where Elsa and Anna had played many times when they were little. "Elsa?" Hans looked around the immense room. He then got the sensation that someone was watching him. _Oh no! Oh no! If someone finds me here who knows what they'll do to me! _Hans thought to himself. He walked cautiously forward. Unbeknownst to Hans, Elsa was standing behind one of the columns in the grand room. Hans' careful stride made her giggle. She quickly covered her mouth, hoping Hans hadn't heard it. He didn't hear the laugh, but he was starting to worry. _Where is she?_ Then from out behind her column Elsa ran up behind Hans. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Not that it was any surprise to her, but Hans had only stumbled a little bit then managed to keep his balance. She didn't know why she did this, but it made her laugh. Hans looked up at her, "Well hi there!" He said looking up at Elsa, who was still on his back. He brought his arms up to support her. It almost looked like he was giving her a piggyback ride. "Hello, Hans!" Elsa said resisting the urge to kiss him again. She didn't want to go to fast. Hans gently set her down.

"What do you want to do Elsa?" Hans asked.

"Well, if we're going to be friends we have to get to know each other, and in order to do that we have to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Anything!" Elsa said.

Hans and Elsa walked around the throne room over and over again for several hours. They talked about their pasts, their hopes for the future, and little things about themselves: hobbies favorite things, and other random details. Somewhere in all that talking they ended up hand in hand.

"Do you know why Anna didn't know I had ice powers?" Elsa asked knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Hans chuckled a little "Because you never told her?"

"I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?" Hans stopped walking.

"When Anna and I were little we were close _because_ of my powers. I was always using them to try to impress her. She loved my powers and so did I." Elsa started.

"You mean she knew?" Hans asked not following.

"Yes she knew until she was five. Then I made a mistake. One night we snuck out of our bedroom to the ballroom, like we had for countless nights, to play. I would make it snow and we would build snowmen and slide on the ice."

"What happened?"

"One of Anna's favorite things to do was have me blast huge mounds of snow. Each one taller than the last one. She would jump from pile to pile. She would get up high enough to touch the ceiling some nights. On this particular night I slipped on ice and Anna was going to fall so I struck her head with my powers. That's why she had that white streak when you met her. My father rushed Anna to the trolls. They said they could save her, but they wanted to remove all magic even _memories _of magic."

"That's awful! Why would they do that?"

"I didn't understand it either! My parents told me to stay away from Anna until I could control myself! They fired dozens of palace staff members because of me! They closed the gates because of me! I felt horrible. I spent the years trying to hide who I was. Trying to be anyone but me! I learned to let go but I still feel bad for the people who lost their jobs to this day." Elsa said. Hans saw the ice formulating in her palms. He saw how upset recounting all of this was making her."

Hans wrapped his muscular arms around Elsa's small waist. She immediately buried her head in his chest and shuddered as she began to cry. Hans stroked her hair "Are you okay?" He asked.

Elsa tried to sound convincing "Yes!" she immediately she began to cry again.  
"You're tears betray you." Hans said. He held Elsa in his arms a few minutes more. "This wasn't your fault. Your parents didn't see the beauty and grace of your gift! However if your willing to accept it I have a suggestion."

"What is it?" Elsa asked, started to calm down.

"What if you offered those who lost their jobs them back if they want them? It might help you feel better and move on."

"How would I do it? I don't know who all was fired!"

"Ask an older staff member!"

"Actually that's a good idea." Elsa smiled at Hans.

They continued walking throughout the palace. Hans noticed a mandolin in a glass case.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Hans said in admiration.

"It was my father's" Elsa explained "He would play for me and Anna when were little."

"May I?" Hans asked indicating he wanted to hold it.

"Do you play?"

"I do… a little." Hans said nervously.

"Play something for me, please." Elsa smiled

"Oh alright." Hans took the mandolin and started to play a joyful little tune. Elsa listened for a few seconds Soon she started to dance a little. Hans set the mandolin down and bowed before her.

"May I have this dance Your Highness?" Hans asked

Elsa looked down "Well, I can't dance."

"What do you mean 'can't'?"

"I mean, unlike most princesses I didn't learn to dance. My parents were too busy teaching me to control my powers."

"Come on it's easy! Dance with me Elsa!" He grabbed Elsa's hands. He wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with his other hand. Elsa wrapped her remaining arm over Hans' shoulder. They danced around the room to no noise other than the sound of their hearts beating in perfect harmony. Hans dipped and twirled Elsa around. He lifted her and spun her around in the air. Neither of them had been this happy in a long time. As the dance slowed down Elsa put her head in Hans' chest. She noticed there was a small notch between his pectoral muscles the perfect size for her nose. _It's like we really were made for each other!_

"You better be getting back." Elsa said looking at the clock "It's almost midnight."

Hans sighed "I don't want to leave you!"

"I don't want you to go!" Elsa said hugging him tightly.

Elsa walked Hans to his cottage. "Come back tomorrow night!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"It can be our secret!" Elsa grinned.

Elsa kissed Hans on the cheek once more. She wanted more, but she wasn't ready…yet!"

Elsa went to bed and dreamed of Hans, and for the first time in weeks she didn't wake up in tears. 


	3. What's With Her

The Next Afternoon…

Princess Anna stood hand in hand with her boyfriend, Kristoff. They watched his reindeer, Sven, as he ran through the mid summer dandelion fuzz. Olaf (and his flurry) not too far behind them. Anna giggled as Sven ran and jumped about making the little white tufts fly everywhere.

"It's so good to have you back in Arendelle." Anna said as she kissed the young ice harvester upon the cheek. Kristoff had been away for the past week delivering ice to other kingdoms. As the summer went on each day only got hotter and hotter, causing a huge demand for ice.

"It's good to be back where I belong!" Kristoff said putting his arms around his princess and kissing her. Anna and Kristoff fed Sven some carrots as Olaf now ran around in the drifting dandelion fuzz.

"I LOVE SUMMER!" Olaf declared for the hundredth time.

Elsa came into the palace garden about an hour later. She was humming happily around the garden. Her cheerful light-hearted walk gave her the impression of floating. It was a side of Elsa that Anna hadn't seen. Or at least she hadn't seen it since Elsa was very, very young.

"Good morning Elsa! You're up a little late today." Anna said with a slight trace of concern in her voice.

"I didn't sleep until late, but I'm fine." Elsa said snapping out of her somewhat delirious state."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is wonderful. Just wonderful." Once again Elsa's thoughts drifted to Hans.

"So the walk went well?" Anna asked still confused about her older sister who was uncharacteristically happy

"Walk?"

"Yeah the walk you went on to go somewhere to clear your head?"

"Oh yes, It went very well. Everything I was lost about is so much clearer!" Elsa said. After yesterday there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with Hans.

"That's good!" Anna embraced her sister in a hug.

"I have to go." Elsa said "I have to meet with the ambassadors of a few kingdoms interested in trading with Arendelle."

"Okay, You know Elsa if you ever need to, you know you can tell me anything." Anna declared.

"I know." Elsa replied giving Anna a final hug.

Anna stared at her sister as she went back inside the castle. She was confused. She had seen Elsa happy, but she had never seen Elsa _this_ happy. Anna couldn't help but wonder what the reason was to her sister's sudden change in mood. She had remembered how just a week ago she had been distant again. She had kind of been sulking.

Not that Anna didn't want her sister to be happy. She did.

"Did she seem different to you?" Anna asked looking up at Kristoff.

"A little bit. Nothing I think is worth getting concerned about." Kristoff looked down at Anna with a knowing look.

Anna loved and hated how well Kristoff knew her. He always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "I'm not concerned." Anna blatantly lied through her teeth.

"Alright." Kristoff said knowing better than to argue with her.

"If Elsa's happy I'm happy." Anna said being whole-heartedly honest. However Anna couldn't help but wonder what had happened that night Elsa went walking.

If only she knew.


	4. Never Felt This Way

A few hours later Elsa was waiting in the ballroom for Hans. It had been a long day, and the Queen was more than ready to see her Prince. She had grown fidgety and somewhat impatient.

Elsa was wearing a short-sleeved dress of pale pink ice and her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail. The dress, she was rather proud, of it perfectly hugged her tiny frame but she could move easily in it. The bodice was graced with a snowflake pattern. The skirt swirled out to her knees in the front and to mid-calf in the back. On her feet she wore a pair of small black flats.

After ten minutes that felt like a lifetime of waiting the large door, that connected the ballroom to the garden, carefully cracked open. Elsa could quickly make out Hans' tall muscular figure and just cut ginger colored hair. Her heart sped up dramatically. As soon as Hans located Elsa he locked eyes with her. Once the door had shut behind him Hans walked quickly forward to Elsa. He looked very handsome in the clothes Elsa had left for him. Grey trousers with a thin black belt paired with a white button down, a royal blue vest, a grey jacket, a white tie, and tall black boots and matching gloves. The blue looked amazing against his red hair and green eyes, just like Elsa had thought it would.

"Hello my Queen!" Hans said wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her forehead.

"Hi." Elsa whispered feeling a little shy.

"I have somewhere I want to take you tonight." Hans grinned a sly little smile.

"Where?" Elsa gazed up adoringly at the red-head.

"It's a surprise!"

"I don't really like surprises."

"Too bad because I like surprising you." Hans said once again giving Elsa a little peck on the forehead. Every time Hans touched Elsa her body was filled with an overwhelming tingling sensation. Whenever he put his lips on her forehead or cheek her body went numb. It was like he was melting her.

Hans held Elsa's hand as they walked through the woods. Hans was quiet the entire time they walked. He only spoke when Elsa asked him for a clue as to what they were doing.

His response had been "You'll see."

They were finally standing at the edge of the fjord. Elsa noticed all the boats, both big and small, looked peaceful and calm. The sails of every ship were waving in the steady breeze. Hans stood at the edge of the dock, in the exact place he had been yesterday morning, he breathed in the salty sea air. He turned and looked Elsa in the eyes "Yep, I was right perfect conditions for night sailing!"

"How can we sail without a boat?" Elsa asked facetiously

"Ah, my dear, behold!" Hans stood to the side and gestured to a small sail boat just big enough for two. It was a little blue boat with a large green steering wheel. On the side of the boat in black cursive "Her Majesty" was painted.

"How did you get this?" Elsa asked, the statement being partially shock and partially concern.

"There's a nice elderly gentleman in the kingdom who didn't know who I was. I asked him if I could rent it for the night to impress a beautiful young woman. The old man simply looked at me smiled and told me how he used to take his wife out on the boat when they were younger. He then proceeded to tell me young love was a beautiful thing, and I could use the boat tonight for free… As long as I don't destroy it."

Elsa blushed when Hans used the word love.

"You first Your Majesty!" Hans said taking Elsa's hand and guiding her onto the boat. Hans then proceeded to get on the boat himself. He twisted the wheel to let up the anchor. Then he turned the steering wheel to get them out of the port. The sail fluttered in the wind as the boat got going. As the speed slowly increased Elsa watched the wind ruffle and play with Hans' gentle auburn locks. He slowly slid his jacket off and tossed it aside. Elsa sat on a bench lining the inner edge of the boat in amazement of how confident Hans looked.

"Have you done this before?" Elsa asked.

"Yes many times! Sailing is my favorite hobby. I wanted to share it with you." Hans looked back over his shoulder at the Queen. Hans couldn't believe any of this was happening. This time a week ago he was sitting in a jail cell beating himself up for not apologizing to Anna and trying to get Elsa when he had the chance. Now he was sailing with the most beautiful and breathtaking woman he had ever laid eyes on. That woman was Elsa. The full moon light reflected off of Elsa's pale skin and shimmered on her big blue eyes. The stars twinkled on the water's surface. Hans couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening!

They sailed around in silence for awhile. Elsa watched him confidently take control of the little boat. It seemed like even the water was doing exactly what Hans wanted it to do. Finally Hans stopped them. Obliviously it was nowhere particular. He had just wanted to get away from Arendelle. He could still see Arendelle in the distance, standing tall and proud as the queen who ruled it.

Hans had been turning and looking at Elsa all night. "Could you please stop staring at me?" Elsa asked as Hans lowered the anchor and sat down beside her.

"If would stop being so gorgeous." Hans said without a trace of teasing.

Elsa again blushed and looked down. She brought an arm behind her head and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, sending platinum blonde waves down her back. A strand landed right between her eyes. She brushed it away and nervously chuckled.

"Everything you do is so graceful and pure." Hans said in awe.

"Not everything…" Elsa declared balling her fists. Hans grabbed her hands.

"Yes, everything!"

"I'm sorry for getting you banished from your own kingdom." Elsa said glancing down and releasing a sigh.

"Hey, hey, Elsa it's okay. Really! I have more of a life hiding away in Arendelle than I did rotting in a dungeon in The Southern Isles. You saved me. You've set me free."

"I only wish I could've done more!"

"You've done more than you should have. I _deserved_ to rot in jail for all eternity. I almost killed the most incredible creature to grace the planet and her lovely sister." Hans shrugged.

"Why do you like me?" Elsa asked.

"Because you are you. You are strong and wise and beautiful. Besides I think the better question is why do you like me after all I did to you?" Hans asked.

"I like you because you make me feel like I'm not alone. You make me forget I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster. No one thinks that anymore."

Hans and Elsa sat face to face. The small errant strand of hair had fallen between her eyes again. Hans slowly removed his gloves then brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed the hair away. His green eyes had gotten lost in her blue ones. He placed a hand cautiously on the small of her back. Both of their hearts were pounding. Hans brought his other hand right below Elsa's ear then slowly trace her jaw line. They closed their eyes at the exact same moment. Elsa slowly moved her arms around Hans' shoulders. She knew she was ready. She had never been surer of anything in her life. Then Hans kissed her. His kiss was soft, kind, and confident, just like him. He traced his hand up her back and brought it right behind her head. He used his two hands to gently cup her face to bring her closer to him. She leaned back pulling Hans down on top of her. They stayed like this for a few more perfect moments.

They pulled back. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. Hans looked at the horizon. The sun was going to be rising soon. They both knew they'd have to go back. Elsa fell asleep on the way home. Once Hans had gotten the boat safely back he picked up Elsa. He carefully carried her all the way to the palace. He had strategically managed to get all the doors open. He took Elsa up to her room. The whole time being extremely certain not to wake her. Hans placed her in her bed and tucked a blanket over her. The last time he did that had been when they locked her up. He placed one more soft kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"I love you so much." Hans whispered.

The young man then quietly walked out of Elsa's room. Hans smiled to himself. He just couldn't believe that Elsa's was his to love. He went back to his cottage, feeling as though he had never been so happy.

What Hans wasn't aware of was a blonde young man named Kristoff, who was leaving his room to see his reindeer. Hans didn't know that the ice harvester had seen him leaving the Queen's bedroom.


	5. You'll Regret It

Kristoff sleepily stumbled out of his bedroom. _I'll check up on Sven_. He thought to himself. As he had just started to turn the corner he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold with pure hatred.

Hans was coming out of Queen Elsa's bedroom.

_What the hell was he in there for! I swear to God if he's hurt Elsa I'll kill him!_

Kristoff waited for Hans to be out of his sight. He didn't want him to know he had seen him yet. He walked cautiously into Elsa's room half expecting to not see her. _She's still here? _Kristoff thought astonished. He walked closer. She was breathing, so obviously he didn't kill her. _I know he did something, but what? _

He started to exit her room taking one final look at the queen. _She's safe right now. I'll check on her in the morning _Kristoff thought with a yawn. He stumbled lazily back to his bedroom.

The next morning Elsa's eyes fluttered open. It was 10:47 according to her clock. She knew she was getting up later than normal, but she didn't mind. It took a few second for it to register to her that she was in her bed. The last she remembered before falling asleep was sailing home in the little boat Hans had borrowed. After receiving her first kiss, of course. _Hans must have brought me here! _Elsa smiled a girly grin and hugged herself. She laid on her back. Last night had been perfect! She couldn't have imagined kissing Hans would be like that!

Elsa was pulled from her thoughts to a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Elsa said sitting up. Kristoff entered her doorway. He looked pretty happy to see her.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Kristoff said coming in. He didn't close the door behind him.

"Hello Kristoff." Elsa looked at her sister's boyfriend "Is everything okay?"

"With me? Yes everything is okay! Actually I was wondering if you were okay." He replied, getting flustered over his words.

"I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure your fine? You don't feel anything funny? Any weird feelings at all?"

"No, Should something be wrong?" Elsa said getting very confused.

"Oh, no nothing _should _be wrong with you. I just thought maybe something _would _be wrong!" Kristoff noticed how much he sounded like Anna. He also noticed the look on Elsa's face "It's just been really hot out and you've been sleeping late. I thought maybe the heat was affecting you!" Kristoff declared in an effort to cover his tracks.

Elsa laughed lightly "No I'm fine it's not too horribly hot."

"Good. That's really good!" he smiled.

Kristoff left Elsa's room with an uneasy feeling. He was positive he had seen Hans. Now he was starting to doubt himself. _It was late. Maybe I just thought I saw him. Maybe it was just a servant or a guard._

He decided maybe a nice long walk in the woods by himself might do him some good. Kristoff walked out of the castle and exited the gates. He started down a small trail in the forest outside the castle. One thing Kristoff loved about the woods was the way the sun shined through the trees. It reminded him that no matter how much darkness was in his way he could always find light. Kristoff had been walking for approximately half an hour. He was honestly was enjoying the solitude. Every once in a while it was good to be alone. Suddenly he heard the rustling of grass and snapping of branches underneath boots. Kristoff turned his head to the side. He caught a glimpse of a familiar figure in the distance.

_Hans._

Kristoff ran forward quickly. Once he got close enough to Hans he stopped behind a tree. Hans was carrying wood. Kristoff followed him slowly and carefully. Hans had soon lead him to a small cottage. Hans was put the wood he carried in a large pile outside the cottage. Kristoff glared at him, rage filling him.

He ran out from behind the tree grabbed Hans by his shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. All in one swift motion he moved his hand to the front of Hans' shirt. Kristoff could see the fear growing in his big grass colored eyes. Kristoff liked the fact that he was taller than Hans it made him feel powerful! He brought his other hand up and punched Hans right in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Hans onto the ground.

"What the hell!?" Hans stood up. He instantly recognized the rugged mountain man as Kristoff, the man who started courting Anna after he left.

Kristoff leered forward indicating that he would be _more _than happy to punch him again. "Why were you in Queen Elsa's room last night? Why are you even in Arendelle?" Kristoff fumed. He moved to punch him again. Kristoff had a few minor anger issues, but only certain things triggered it. Hans was one of those things.

Hans grabbed Kristoff's fist midair. "Let me explain." Hans said keeping his composure pretty well. Especially considering the huge red mark on his jaw that was starting to bruise.

"You have two minutes." Kristoff said as he set his fist down.

"Thank you. I'm only in Arendelle because I've been banished from The Southern Isles. And-"Hans was cutoff mid-sentence.

"Good! If I would have been your brothers I would've done a whole lot worse than banishing you. However if I were Elsa I would have banished you from Arendelle. Anyway your banishment doesn't explain why you are _here_!" Kristoff demanded.

"Let me finish!" Hans glared his temper growing short. "I'm in Arendelle because Queen Elsa insisted!"

Kristoff smirked "Elsa would never do that!"

"She came to the Southern Isles and offered to pay to release me. My brother banished me and to make up for it Elsa wants me to stay here."

"I'm not buying it." Kristoff shook his head "Why would Elsa even consider bailing you out of jail?"

Hans knew if he had any hope of not getting the ever-loving crap out of him he needed to tell the truth "Elsa and I have met up in secret for the past two nights. I don't know how she feels but I think I'm in love with her."

"No that's not…What do you mean meeting up?" Kristoff asked in disbelief.

"I was in her room last night because I carried her there. She fell asleep in a boat I was borrowing."

"Why was Elsa in your boat?"

"I took her sailing as a surprise." Kristoff looked in Hans' eyes. The look in Hans' eyes when talking about Elsa was the same look he himself had when he thought of Anna. It was a look of pure unconditional love. The kind of love that was _returned._

It hit him. Elsa's sudden cheerful demeanor, the dream filled gaze in her eyes, the waking up late, and the humming it all added up. It all made sense. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The idea of it repulsed him! _Elsa can't be in love with him!_ "You're just using her to regain Arendelle!"

"No I'm not! I'm in love with her! I couldn't care less if she was a queen or a peasant! She makes me feel complete. I didn't mean to fall in love with her it just…happened."

Kristoff knew that feeling. When he first met Anna and found out she was engaged he tried to do anything he could to stop himself from wanting to love her. Try as he did though nothing worked! "You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"Anna doesn't know." Kristoff said knowing that it was a statement not a question.

"No one knew but me and Elsa. Now you know too, and you have to _promise _not to tell anyone. Don't even tell Elsa what you know! Please?" Hans pleaded.

"Why should I? What's to stop me from telling Anna and all of Arendelle?" Kristoff knew he was probably being harsh, but he didn't care. He wanted Hans to feel some sort of pain after what he put Anna and Elsa through.

"The people of Arendelle hate me. If they know that I'm in love with their Queen, and there's a chance she feels the same about me, they won't trust her. They try to overthrow her, or worse. I can't let that happen to her." Hans sighed "She's a great Queen. Her people love her. That's the way it needs to be."

Kristoff hated to admit it but he did see Hans' point of view on this. "You can't expect me to keep this from Anna."

"I'm begging you don't tell her. Elsa and I need to be the one's she hears it from. If she hears it from you she'll think Elsa's shutting her out again."

Once again Kristoff knew exactly where Hans was coming from. "Fine, I'll try my best to not tell Anna, but the two of you _need_ to tell her soon. Anna's sensitive the longer you keep this from her the more it'll hurt her."

"We will. We just need to find out the best possible way to tell her."

"Don't think this means I'm on your side. As far as I'm concerned you're still a murderer, but you make Elsa happy. You make her happier than I've ever seen her. You make her happier than Anna's ever seen her. I don't understand why someone amazing as Elsa would chose scum like you, but she did. And I swear on my parents' grave if you're playing any tricks, or of you hurt Elsa in anyway at all, I will end you! I will make you so miserable you'll wish you were never born!" Kristoff said this with every word getting closer and closer up in Hans' face.

"I won't hurt her." Hans said still a little scared.

"And don't even dream of hurting Anna! You've already hurt her once, and I spared you. Do it again and I will not show you mercy!" With that heavy threat in the air Kristoff turned to head back to the castle. He felt very satisfied with himself. Hans leaned up against the outside wall of his cottage. His heart was pounding. He was petrified. He didn't plan on hurting anyone, but Kristoff still scared him senseless.

After a few steps Kristoff turned to face Hans one last time "If anyone gets hurt because of you I'll make you regret it!" Kristoff turned and continued on his way back to the palace.

As he left Hans started to feel the pain from his bruised jaw. He rubbed it gently. _You have nothing to worry about you love Elsa._

Hans knew that if either of them were going to get hurt it would be him. He knew he'd probably die.

_If Elsa doesn't love me back!_


	6. Little Icy Lies

Elsa sat in her study. She gazed out her window at the night sky. _Only a few more hours _Elsa thought to herself. She couldn't think of what Hans could possibly have planned. She was up for anything, whether he had some spontaneous surprise or just a little walk up his sleeve.

Anna walked past her sister's study. She peered inside. Elsa was hunched over a document. Arendelle was a small peaceful kingdom, but keeping it that way wasn't always easy. Elsa spent at least five hours a day taking care of queenly duties: meeting with members of royal families and imperial courts, reading drafts for possible laws and taxes. Anna knew her sister was probably stressed. This probably wasn't the best time to talk to her. _I'll ease my way into this subject _she thought.

"Hey Elsa" Anna greeted her sister.

"Hi" Elsa looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. Is something wrong?"

"Nope I just wanted to talk with you." Anna inched herself into the study, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Elsa smiled at her little sister.

Anna sighed and rubbed her hands together. She was unsure how to start this. "You've seemed awful happy recently."

"I am much happier." Elsa replied.

"Call me crazy, but I think I noticed this change about two nights ago. You said you went somewhere to clear your head. If you don't mind my asking, where did you go?"

"Exactly where I told you I went, somewhere to clear my head."

"Come on Elsa! You know you can tell me." Anna said slightly frustrated. Anna loved her sister and it concerned her the entire time Elsa was upset. Now she was happy again, but she wasn't just happy or unstressed, she was much different than any other time Anna had seen her. Anna wanted to know why.

"I told you I went to clear my head, and that's what I did." Elsa said. Her voice sounded just like it had when she had refused to bless Anna and Hans' marriage.

Elsa wanted to tell Anna everything. She wanted to tell her how she was finally in love. She wanted Anna to know that she was with someone whom she was so in love with she couldn't conceal it. However Elsa knew that because it was Hans that she was in love with that Anna wouldn't be happy for her.

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked, hurt by Elsa's reaction. "I just want to know why you're acting different. "

"I haven't changed at all!" Elsa knew she was lying. She had seen the changes in herself.

"Yes you have! I thought it was for the better, but maybe I was wrong!" Anna fired back angrily.

Elsa balled her hands into fists trying to prevent her rage. She could feel her palms getting colder and colder. As she rolled her fists tighter she could feel tiny shards of ice piercing her skin. It didn't hurt; it just felt cold. Cold was a feeling she was used to.

Anna felt her temper flaring, "I thought we were past shutting each other out and not trusting each other! What happened to that? "

Elsa couldn't contain herself another second. Anna was asking questions she wasn't ready to answer. She grabbed her gloves out of her desk drawer without looking away from her sister. She knew she would need them to keep her from almost killing Anna with a lethal strike of ice again. She slid them on as she started to speak "Don't you understand I'm under a lot of pressure and stress? I'm all but single-handedly running this kingdom! And just because I've stopped shutting you out doesn't mean I can't have a few of my own secrets! Something makes me happy and relieves my stress! It's something I wish to keep to myself! You're my younger sister, and it is not your responsibility to know where I am and what I'm doing every second of the day! I'm not going to tell you, Anna! **When will you learn when enough is enough!?" **Elsa yelled at her sister very much enraged.

Anna's teal-blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Elsa…?" Her voice faltered, which was a sign she was hurt and upset. Anna shook her head. She refused to let herself cry in front of her sister. She gathered every inch of courage she had and took a deep breath. "The trolls were right. Your powers did grow! They obviously have spread to your _heart_! I guess Hans isn't the only person I know with a frozen heart!" Anna felt horrible for what she had said the moment it escaped her lips. _She deserves it!_ Instead of turning to apologize Anna retaliated, regained her strength, and left the room. She slammed the heavy wooden door behind her; the force almost enough to knock a lamp to the ground.

As soon as the door shut Elsa removed her gloves. The Snow Queen gazed hatefully at the dozens of tiny wounds on her palms, caused by her own ice. "Get it together Elsa!" She whispered to herself. She knew Anna didn't mean what she had said. She was sad and scared. It was something simply said in the heat of the moment. She also knew that Anna didn't believe what she had said either. She knew that Anna would eventually come around.

_Still…. _Elsa said trapped in her thoughts.

She hadn't seen Anna upset like that in a while. It had been about a month ago, when Elsa's powers were revealed, that was the last time Anna had that look of betrayal in her eyes. She knew that Anna felt betrayed because she felt her and Elsa were just starting to rekindle their friendship. Then Elsa had to go and blow things up! _I'll give her sometime to calm down. Then I'll go apologize._

After all it wasn't Anna's fault. Elsa was just angry with herself for being unable to tell the person she cared for most in the world, Anna, about the greatest thing that had ever happened to her, Hans. Elsa cried into her hands. As her tears fell into the small cuts on her hand she felt something that wasn't cold. She felt pain. _Don't feel! Don't feel! Don't feel!_

As soon as the doors shut Anna turned and ran down the hallway. She ran up one set of stairs; she knocked hard on a door down the opposite end of the hall from Elsa's room. Before there was any response Anna flung the door open and let herself in.

Kristoff sat up in his bed. When he saw the tears in Anna's eyes he ran over to her immediately. _They told her!_ He wrapped the small redhead in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" Kristoff asked.

For a while Anna said nothing. She just cried into Kristoff's chest. She shuddered and sobbed loudly. "Elsa and I got into a fight. I'm okay, she didn't hurt me physically, but we said some very hurtful things to each other. I was awful to her!" Anna sputtered out.

"What were you fighting about?" Kristoff asked. He was avoiding mentioning Hans until he knew certainly that Elsa told her about them.

"I got nosy and pried about what's been making Elsa so happy recently. She got mad at me because that was something she wants to keep a secret for now. I can't really blame her. She has the right to have a personal life. She just got annoyed with me, that's all!" Anna looked up at Kristoff; her eyes still glistened with fresh tears.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess it just felt like she was shutting me out again."

"I understand." Kristoff hugged her tighter.

"At least I know you'll never shut me out in any way!" Anna said into his chest sleepily.

He set his chin up on top of Anna's head. Kristoff felt a guilty pain go through his heart. _At least I know you'll never shut me out in any way!_ Anna's words rang in his head. They taunted him. He was shutting her out! He knew the truth. He knew about Elsa and Hans.

_Hans and Elsa better tell her soon._ _I don't think I can lie to her anymore._

Kristoff didn't know who he hated more.

Elsa: for loving the enemy?

Hans: for dragging him into this mess?

Or…

Himself: for allowing himself to go through with this, and lie to the person he loved most?


	7. Please Don't be Afraid

Half An Hour Later…

Elsa had cried herself to sleep at her desk. Her face was on the document she had been reviewing earlier. Her palms were now open on her desk, exposing the wounds she had put there by piercing he skin with ice when she got frustrated. She had been so upset and unable to control herself that now here entire study was covered in ice. The window was frosted over, the walls and ceiling were icy, and the ground was covered in about four inches of snow. Luckily she controlled it enough to contain it just to her study.

Suddenly Elsa heard a noise. It was the sound of a covered gloved hand knocking on cold glass. That was a sound Elsa knew well from her years of solitude. As her eyes fluttered open she gasped. _I did this! _ She looked at the snow coated floor in dismay. She perked up in attention when she heard the knock again. Slowly she wiped the icy frost from the window.

Hans was there standing on the window sill with his left hand to the glass. He smiled casually at her.

"Oh my god!" Elsa flung the window open. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing you! Your study light was the only one I could see left on, and I assumed since this is your study that you would be in here." Hans grinned as if standing on a window ledge fifty feet up in the air was normal.

"How did you get up here?" Elsa asked. She was partially concerned and partially annoyed. Hans could be such a smart aleck sometimes.

"Elsa, I've been sailing and single-handedly operating ships almost my entire life. I had to climb up to the higher sails. A castle is no different. Simply look around for any small place to stick your foot or hand in, work your way up, and find a place close enough to your destination to sit."

"Can you come inside? You're making me nervous!" Elsa twirled the lose strand of hair that had fallen from her braid.

Hans glanced about Elsa's freezing cold study. "No I'm good!" Then Hans got an idea. "Come sit out here with me!"

"Excuse me? What?" Elsa asked.

Hans held his hand out. He looked up at her with his masculine eyes. His eyes were vivid celery green. If Elsa had learned nothing else about Hans it was that his eyes changed to match his mood. She had learned this all on her own. When Hans was upset, like he had been when she first saw him in his Southern Isles prison cell, his eyes were copper with little streaks of gold. When Joseph had banished him he was scared, and at that time his eyes were a grassy green. When Hans was happy they were celery colored. This was the color that Elsa saw them as the most, and she loved it.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't let you get hurt." Hans assured her.

Elsa slowly reached her bare hand forward for Hans' gloved one. He helped her step out cautiously onto the window ledge. It was actually fairly large. It was about six feet long, the length of the window. And the ledge was about two feet wide. She sat down beside him. Hans slid his glove off and grabbed Elsa's hand.

"What happened?" concern filled Hans' voice as he glared at the cuts on her hands.

"Anna and I got in a fight. She wants to know what's been making me happy recently. I can't very well tell her that it's you." She gazed at Hans lovingly.

Hans instantly thought of his confrontation with Kristoff that afternoon.

"That still doesn't explain your hands, Elsa."

"I dug my hands into really tight fists. Some of my own ice cut my hands."

Hans then did something that surprised her. He took her palms and kissed them. Elsa couldn't often tell when things were warm because by nature her skin was cold, but she could feel the warmth of Hans' lips on her skin. Her chest tightened, her heart pounded, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Hans moved his arms around Elsa's waistline. He looked into her big beautiful blue eyes for a long time. He then bit his bottom lip in nervousness.

_Just tell her! Just tell her 'I love you!' It's three tiny words! It shouldn't be that difficult!_

Hans abused himself in his thoughts. After Kristoff and he talked he decided that he would tell Elsa that he loved her. He needed to know how she felt about him! Hans, unable to speak his emotions, kissed Elsa's lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She tangled his rusty red hair in between her fingers. His hands slowly travelled up her sides and back.

When they finally pulled away Elsa smiled. "Thank you… For carrying me to my room last night, you didn't have to do that." She said as she set her head on Hans shoulder. She stared blankly off into the night sky.

"I know I didn't _have _to I _wanted _to." Hans set his head on top of Elsa's. 'There was no other foreseeable way for you to get back to your room!"

Elsa giggled at Hans' silliness. She wrapped her arm around his and grabbed his hand. When he turned and smiled at her she simply smiled and kissed his cheek.

_**Just say it!**_ Hans thought over and over. The only thing holding him back was this fear. The fear that Elsa didn't feel the same way.

Despite his desperation to tell Elsa how he felt, he didn't. They sat on the window ledge, side by side hand in hand, for about two hours. Doing nothing but watching the sky and talking. The Northern lights illuminated the sky in the far distance making Elsa chuckle a little.

"What is it Elsa?" Hans looked at her in admiration. He loved it when Elsa laughed.

"Nothing" Elsa replied still smiling.

"No it's obviously something." Hans said smiling as he brought his hand up to Elsa's cheek. He slowly pulled her in and kissed her.

Elsa felt her chest tighten again. Every single time Hans kissed her she felt a sensation of lightning going through her body. When they pulled back she smiled and said "The Northern Lights."

"What about them?" Hans asked Elsa. They were sitting face to face, their noses and foreheads still touching.

"When she was little Anna used to say the sky was awake whenever she saw them."

"I never thought of it that way." Hans said kissing Elsa's nose.

The young lovers stayed and talked for awhile longer. Finally Hans let out a yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah, maybe I should go."

"I have a better idea."

Elsa and Hans climbed back inside and closed the study window. She led Hans to her room.

"I don't want you walking home tonight." Elsa said.

"Home is not that cottage. Home is where my heart is. So I'm already there!" Hans said lazily kissing Elsa. Hans and Elsa cuddled up to each other. He didn't mind in the least bit that her skin was ice cold. She didn't mind that his body radiated heat. They both just slept peacefully in each other's arms. Both warm, safe, and happy.

And just down the hall Anna and Kristoff were the same way.

The Next Morning…

Across the hallway from where Elsa and Hans were fast asleep a red-haired princess was stirring awake. She carefully slipped out of bed and kissed her beloved ice man upon his forehead. He was still asleep so she tried not to wake him. She succeeded. She crept down the hall to see if her sister was awake.

Anna didn't hear anything but light snoring. She turned the door knob.

_Hmmm? That's a first it's not locked!_ Elsa always locked her door at night.

As she open the door and looked inside her stomach dropped to the floor. Elsa had another person in her bed. It was easy to tell it was a male that was tall and muscular. Maybe three or four inches shorter than Kristoff. She couldn't tell who it was he had a pillow over his face and an arm draped over the pillow. The man's other arm was around Elsa, holding her close. Anna looked at her sister. She looked so peaceful and calm. She looked happy. She looked in love with whoever this man was. Even if she was asleep!

Anna didn't know what to do or say. She quietly turned and exited the room.

_That's what she wouldn't tell me! Why wouldn't she tell me she met someone? It's pretty plain to see it's serious._

An hour later Hans awoke. He had a flashback nightmare of Joseph banishing him. _My own brother…_ He looked around him he wasn't in his little bed in the cottage. He was in Elsa's room of the castle. In her bed. The person he loved most in the world asleep at his side. He was safe and loved. Nothing could touch him as long as he had Elsa. He turned to look at her, but no sooner than he did Elsa's eyelids trembled and then opened. They uncovered beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Hans smiled at her.

Elsa simply smiled and let out a sigh. She moved herself closer to him and kissed him. "I like waking up with you here!" She whispered in a still sleepy voice.

"I like it too!" Hans kissed Elsa back. His hands were still cautiously exploring her body. They slowly moved up her sides and gently moved past her breasts and across her stomach. Slowly and unexpectedly Elsa pulled him up on top of her. She was slowly starting to get into it. Her hands slowly roaming over his chest. Casually she slid her hands up under the hem of Hans' shirt. She pressed her cold hands up to the warmth of Hans' sculpted stomach muscles. Hans loved the way her icy skin felt on his. He loved how Elsa ever so slightly dug her nails into his skin. In return Elsa loved the way his hands felt to her. He wasn't extraordinarily warm, but he was maybe a degree or two warmer than Anna. She loved the way his large hands caressed her small body. She loved the warmth between them. His hands started to slowly yet steadily unbutton the back of her dress.

Knock knock. "Queen Elsa?"

"Shit!" Elsa rarely cursed. As she jolted away from Hans two blasts of thin ice shot out from her hands, narrowly missing Hans' chest. A rush of adrenaline went through her body. It was a feeling full of fear, surprise, and excitement. She quickly worked her fingers at the buttons of her dress.

Knock knock "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Elsa said as Hans jumped out of the bed. Obviously he was feeling the adrenaline too.

"You have to get out of here!" she whisper shouted.

"How?" Hans asked running over to her.

"Queen Elsa is someone in there?"

Elsa looked around frustrated. "No!" She grabbed Hans and shoved him in the closet.

"What! Elsa!" Hans stuttered as Elsa shut the closet door. She waited a moment for the shock to die down. She opened the door to see a palace guard looking at her peculiarly.

"Good morning." Elsa tried to look nonchalant.

"Good morning your Majesty."

"There are some villagers at the gate who wish to speak with you."

"Oh okay, let me get dressed, tell them I'll be there soon." Elsa went back into her room her heart pounding. She opened the closet. "You can come out now!"

"Was that honestly necessary?" Hans asked walking towards Elsa and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I panicked! I don't see how you are going to get back to your cottage." Elsa said hugging Hans back.

"I could just… not leave you." Hans kissed Elsa's lips and slowly moved down to her neck. He held her closer.

Elsa giggled and sighed. "No you have to go. I have queen duties. I can't get them done if you're distracting me." She tried to pull away from Hans' kisses.

"Oh okay!" Hans grabbed her jaw line and gently tipped her head back then kissed her.

Elsa then noticed a dark purple and black mark on Han's jaw. She must have missed it last night in the dark.

"How did that happen?" Elsa questioned.

Hans tried to keep his eyes on Elsa while he formulated a lie. He looked into Elsa's sweet innocent big ocean colored eyes. He didn't want to give her any reason to distrust him; he loved her too much.

"…Kristoff…"

Elsa's eyes went darker with rage. "What do you mean Kristoff?"

"He saw me and leaving your room after I carried you there. He thought I hurt you. He found my cottage and punched me." Hans said trying to be as honest as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me he knew? What if he tells Anna! Hans you're so" Elsa stopped herself in her rant when she noticed that she was causing ice to frost Hans' sides.

"He promised me he wouldn't tell Anna, and quite frankly I believe him. It was wrong of me not to tell you though. I'm sorry."

Elsa kissed him "It's alright. But are you sure he won't tell Anna or anyone else?"

"Yes Elsa, I told him that we'll tell everyone eventually. I wouldn't want to risk our relationship!"

"I believe you." Elsa hugged Hans tightly. "Now go and be careful!"

"I will…" _I love you._ Hans again was too afraid to say it.

"Bye." _I love you._ Elsa thought about how much she wished to say it.

"Oh, one more thing, I want you to come by the cottage tonight!" Hans gave Elsa one last kiss.

"I promise."

_I love you. _Unbeknownst to each other they both thought it at the same time.

Meanwhile Anna looked around the castle. Then she proceeded to look outside the castle. She was looking for someone in particular. She finally found him walking around the palace gardens with a group of young ducks following him.

"Olaf!" Anna called out to her snowman friend.

"Hi Anna!" Olaf cheered.

As Anna approached the little snowman she knelt down. "Olaf I could use your help."

"Anything! Anything at all!... Except for maybe not melting!"

She laughed. "No this is very easy."

"I like easy!"

"Good, I need you to watch who comes in and out of the castle late at night. Someone's been coming for Elsa, and she won't tell me who."

"Someone's out to get Elsa?" Olaf asked terrified.

"No, I think this is the opposite. I think someone is coming for Elsa to see here. I think they _love _her."

"Nope!"

"Huh?" Anna was confused. Olaf never told anyone no.

"I will not spy on Elsa's love."

"Why not?"

"If Elsa's in love she might be confused. She's never felt that way before, and she might need sometime to figure out if it's real."

"Olaf, It could be fun!"

"No Anna! I love you, but as a love expert I cannot interfere!"

Anna sighed leaving the garden. _Maybe Olaf's right._ She walked out to the front gates of the castle. She watched from the distance as Elsa played with some village children. She helped them make tiny snowmen. She made each child a little crown of glittering snowflakes.

She noticed how happy her sister looked. She had a glow from deep from within herself. It was the complete opposite of the way she was a month and a half ago. If someone was making her sister that happy then who was she to complain?

Anna knew that she had nothing to fear about her sister's lover.


	8. There's Hatred Here

Hans managed to carefully maneuver his way through the palace, and he returned safely to his cottage. He had been hard at work all day on a surprise for Elsa. Hans had run out of nails and rope. Both of which were pretty crucial to his project.

_Ah great!_

He knew he'd have to get more. He'd have to go into Arendelle. He knew he'd have to be careful, but the thought of going into Arendelle scared him. If he was recognized as the man who tired to kill Princess Anna and Queen Elsa they would surely kill him on the spot! _For Elsa I'd do anything. Even risk my life. Hell I'd even lose my life! _

Hans went to the closet of his little cottage and pulled out a long dark blue cloak. He pulled it on over his shoulders. The cloak had a hood, which he pulled over his head, it draped over his shoulders and chest and slightly dragged the ground. It did a good job of hiding his hair. He looked at his reflection in a small mirror. He knew that his face was still perfectly visible. _I did go out into the village a lot. Some of them may remember my face. _He went through a large chest in the bedroom until he uncovered what he had been looking for. A pair of large reading glasses. He pushed them up on his nose and returned to the mirror. He knew his disguise was completely ridiculous. _I hope it's enough!_ He gathered up a small bag of what little money he had and a few small tradable items.

He left his cottage with the cloak over his shoulders. As he entered Arendelle's square he was thrown off by how lively it was. The town square of the Southern Isles was had a few shops and merchants. It was really gloomy. It was full of people making dishonest and unfair deals. The Southern Isles had become corrupted by greed after his brother had taken the throne. Since his brother had taken the throne the amount of people in the Southern Isles suffering from homelessness, hunger, and unemployment had increased. Hans had so many ideas on how to improve things, but his brother had refused to listen to him.

The main square of Arendelle was the exact opposite. The people of Arendelle were well fed and well housed. Most of them had jobs as well. The people were kind and honest and happy. There was always music playing on the streets of Arendelle during the day. Hans was overwhelmed by it all. He clutched his bag closer to him. His eyes darted from shop to shop looking for one that sold hardware.

Everywhere he went he was greeted by the villagers. A few children even offered him to play with them. He politely told them that he couldn't. He finally made it to a small shop that sold building supplies. As he entered the door the small bell above it dinged. Two young kids that were undoubtedly twins looked up at him.

"Can we help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes I'd like some rope and nails if you please!"

"Mom, Dad! There's someone here looking for supplies!" The boy called out.

Coming from the upstairs area Hans could see a man and a woman. They both looked about the same age as Joseph. The man had dark brown hair and beard. The beard was starting to grey slightly. The woman had long black curly hair which had been passed down to her twins.

The man looked at Hans and smiled. "Why hello there!" the man had a super cheery voice. "I don't think I've ever seen you before!

"I don't think you have." Hans sighed. His ridiculous disguise was actually working.

"Are you a traveler?" The woman asked.

"You could say that."

The man put his arm around his wife. "I was a bit of a traveler myself back in the day. Then I met my lovely wife and decided to stay with her in Arendelle. After all Arendelle is the only home she knows. I never had a true home. Except with her of course." The man kissed the woman.

The woman smiled apologetically, noticing that her husband was getting off topic. By the look on the woman's face Hans could tell the man frequently would tell his customers stories, which lead to a delay in sales. "I'm Kristine. This is my husband, Tobias, and these are our children, Aleksander and Natalia. How can we help you sir?"

Hans smiled back at the woman "I need some rope and nails."

"Natalia go get the rope from the back." The woman gently commanded to her daughter. The young girl stood and walked to a back room of the store.

"Where did you come from?" Aleksander asked looking up at Hans.

"I'm from the Southern Isles." Hans decided to be honest about that much.

"Is that far?" the little boy, who looked about eight years old, questioned.

"Not really. Well sometimes it seems very far away."

Tobias looked at Hans "What did you say your name was?"

Hans thought for a split second. He couldn't tell him his real name. "Sailor. Westley Sailor." He used his father's name and his favorite hobby, and it worked. Natalia returned with a large burlap sack full of rope.

"Here it is Mama."

"Thank you my child." Kristine kissed her daughter on the head.

"How much do you need, Mr. Sailor?" Tobias asked pulling the rope from the bag. They laid the rope out on the counter and measured out the amount Hans said he needed. Then Aleksander brought forth a small hatchet and helped his father cut it. Then they helped Hans estimate the amount of nails he would need to finish his project. All the while Tobias told stories of places he had seen and how he and Kristine had met.

According to Tobias he had been working on a pirate ship when he was eighteen. They were a ruthless bunch. They had sunk countless other ships and had even attacked a few kingdoms. They didn't steal anything in too large of value, but their brutality had given them a reputation, and they were very much feared. They had arrived in Arendelle with a plan to attack. The morning of the attack Tobias went to the blacksmith, and met the blacksmith's daughter, a beautiful sixteen year old named Kristine. He talked with her and walked with her. She told him all about Arendelle, and she was fascinated with his stories of all the far away places he had seen. Tobias told her that he had to leave. And little did they know they had both fallen for each other. When the attack started Kristine instantly recognized one of the masked pirates. She courageously went up to him and untied his fabric face mask. Tobias said the look of hurt in Kristine's eyes when she saw his face still haunted him to that day. Kristine said nothing she just shook her head and ran away. In tears. After his encounter with Kristine he had to leave the rampage and go back to the ship. The crew had come back in a few hours with their bags of loot. They were all ready to leave when Tobias had noticed that Kristine had snuck aboard. She talked with him asking why would he attack Arendelle and if he had always been a pirate. Tobias in return explained to her he only joined the pirates because he felt lost in the world because he didn't have a true home. He also explained how ashamed he felt to be living a life of crime. That's when Kristine invited him to live in Arendelle with her and her father. The two had been together ever since.

Tobias' tale of forgiveness and love made Hans think of Elsa. _Maybe we do stand a chance._ Hans told Tobias how he had made some terrible mistakes and had come to Arendelle to apologize to the woman he had wronged. He explained to him how the woman had forgiven him and they had started courting but he was scared it wouldn't last.

"Never give up hope if she's forgiven you then something's meant to be." Tobias comfortingly put his arm around Hans.

"Tell me, Westley, do you love her?" Kristine asked.

"I love her more than anything. She doesn't know it. I've lacked the courage to tell her." Hans admitted ashamedly.

Kristine looked at him with warm caramel colored eyes "You must tell her!"

"I know, but how do I tell her?"

"You just say 'I love you' whenever it comes to your mind." Tobias gave Hans a pat on the back. "Listen to me Westley, if you love her, and she knows you love her, amazing things can happen. The power of true love can do awesome things."

"That makes sense. That's… That's perfect! That's exactly what I needed to hear!" Hans impulsively hugged Tobias. "Sorry."

"You're alright son!" Tobias hugged Hans back.

Hans paid for his nails and rope, thanked the family, and went on his way back to his cottage.

He made it back to his cottage and took off his disguise. He had more motivation in him than ever before. He had been working for a few hours. The sun had begun to set.

Then a pair of hands covered his mouth.

A second pair grabbed his arms.

Whoever had his arms tied them behind his back. They pulled the rope so hard that Hans thought his wrist bones would break. They used a second rope and some cloth to gag him. Hans tried his hardest not to let out any muffled screams. He wouldn't let them know he was petrified. They proceeded to attempt to tie his ankles. Hans fought back with every bit of strength he had.

"Don't you even dare kick me!" the largest of the three men roared. The next thing Hans knew he felt the force of a heavy object knock him right upside the head. He grunted as he fell to the ground. Hans was weak with pain. Unable to move the men tied his ankles.

"What do you want with me?" Hans tried to ask, but through the gag it sounded more like: 'Mhht mw mmmww mwnt mrt mme?'

The men seemed to understand him. The smallest of the three replied. "You're the little brat who tried to kill our Queen and Princess, and for that you must pay."

The second man grinned viciously "We're going to feel the pain of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

"Not only that, but we're going to make you feel the pain that every citizen of Arendelle would have felt if your thick little plan would have succeeded."

With that all three men started to furiously kick Hans. He could feel their boots going into his arms, legs, back, stomach, and ribs. One of the men kicked Hans directly in the face. The largest of the men sat down forcefully on Hans' chest and proceeded to punch his face. "Isn't this fun? Doesn't it make you feel _powerful_?" the man sneered.

The men continued to kick and punch him for what felt to eternity. One of them had even violently chocked him. Hans didn't even feel the pain anymore. He knew that his nose was broken and a few of his ribs were broken, but God only knew was else. Even through the gag Hans could taste his own blood. Soon enough he felt tears trickling down his face.

"I think he's had enough!" The first man called.

As they started to walk away the second man turned around "Not quite yet." The man unsheathed his sword and drove it into Hans' stomach.

"Oh would you look at that!" the man said "He's been impaled!" The three men sneered and laughed.

"Leave the little scum there to die!" the third man called

The men left into the woods laughing maniacally.

Hans laid there feeling the pain. He felt totally useless. _This is my fault. I did this to myself. This is the price of your decisions!_ He knew he was going to die and he didn't even care. He had no will to live anymore.

…_Elsa_…

Hans then began to cry. He wasn't crying out of pain or self pity. He cried because now Elsa would never know how much he loved her.

_For her, I'd lose my life._


	9. Guardian Angel

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry this took so long to post. I hope it was worth it! I'd like to give a huge thank you and warm fuzzy to my friend MrAndersIversen. You are a loyal reader and a talented writer and amazing friend! If my lovely readers would take some time to read his story, Arendelle University, you would rock! If you do read his story message me tell me what you think and I might just shout out to you! Thanks to each and every one of you! This chapter contains a conversation that took place before the story started, but still after the events of Frozen. I put it in italics like I do when a character is thinking. Now onto the story!**

"Anna!"

"Yes Elsa?"

"I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean anything that I said."

"It's okay. You were right. I was meddling in issues that don't involve me. I'm the one who should be sorry. You are constantly under public scrutiny. You deserve to have a life that you lead personally."

"I think we were both in the wrong. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly. You are my sister, and I know you get worried about me. You had the right to ask."

"I just shouldn't have been so forceful about it. Are we okay?"

"Of course!"

"That's so great! I'm glad we're not fighting. As long as you aren't getting hurt then I shouldn't be so concerned, and if something makes you happy it obviously isn't hurting you. It's changing you. For the better." Anna yawned "Oh wow, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Elsa!"

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too! I feel really bad about saying you had a frozen heart. I should never compare you to Hans. You're nothing like that murderous manipulative liar!" Anna hugged her sister. Elsa only half-heartedly returned the embrace. She was beyond happy that Anna and she had made up from their feud last night, but hearing Anna's hostile words about Hans reminded her why they fought in the first place. Sometimes Elsa all but entirely forgot that Hans tried to kill them. He was nothing like the man Anna remembered from a month ago. Now Hans was being himself and following his heart. He didn't let the fear of rejection stand in his way.

At least as far as she knew.

Elsa walked out to a balcony and leaned against the rail. She sighed to herself. She watched the sun as it set. The sun was a vibrant orange, but the sky around it was pale blue and filled with pastel pink and purple clouds. Elsa was lost in her deep in thoughts.

_This is crazy. This time two months ago I didn't even know who he was. This time just one month ago my sister was in love with him, he tried to take over my kingdom, and kill us. And this time a week ago he was in prison and I was on my way to becoming depressed again. I haven't stopped thinking about him since Anna introduced us. Is that what true love is? Was I in love with him at first sight? Is that really why I didn't bless the marriage? I love him. I know that, but am I in love? Am I being selfish? After all my sister did love him first, but it didn't work out. Was that my fault? I wonder what would have happened had I blessed the marriage, but if I could I wouldn't change it. If I would have blessed the marriage I wouldn't have let Anna back into my life and I wouldn't have Hans. I love them both so much. I just wish I could tell her and she'd understand. How do you choose between the only love you've ever known and the only one who's always loved you?_

Elsa was so confused. She loved Hans with all her heart and soul, but why was she so afraid to tell him? The best reasoning Elsa could come up with was that she knew if she admitted to Hans that she loved him that would mean their relationship was real and serious. To her own surprise she wasn't afraid of a serious relationship with Hans. What she was afraid of was eventually she'd have to tell Anna… and the rest of Arendelle. Much of Arendelle didn't understand why Elsa didn't banish him. She had explained it to her people by saying 'I perceive that the punishment this man shall receive in his homeland will be something much greater than banishment.' Anna had been furious that Elsa didn't sentence Hans to banishment. Elsa looked out at the darkening sky remembering the conversation she and Anna had about Hans' lack of banishment.

"_How could you not banish him, Elsa?" Anna had said to her. Her turquoise eyes were glossy with almost tears._

"_I've never banished someone before, and I…"_

_Anna cut her off, "Who better to start with than him?!"_

"_Anna, I just can't!"_

"_In case you forgot he tried to kill both of us! He's a complete sociopath. He's a danger to Arendelle. He's a danger to everyone!" She had said her voice raising a little every syllable._

"_I think Hans learned his lesson. He probably won't have the audacity to return to Arendelle." Elsa said her voice staying at the same pitch and volume level._

"_Learned his lesson? Elsa he isn't a child! He's a grown man, and an insane one at that! What if he comes back to Arendelle?!" _

"_Anna, I'm sorry. I understand how you must feel about this, but please understand that I cannot do it!"_

"_Why? Why can't you do it?"_

_Elsa looked up at her little sister with sad eyes "Because Hans saved my life."_

"_How could he have saved your life?"_

"_In my Ice Palace one of the ambassadors from Wesselton tried to shoot me with a crossbow. Hans intercepted the arrow so it wouldn't hit me. He brought me back to Arendelle safely. Then when I was locked up Hans was going to persuade them to let me go. If they would have found out that at the time I didn't know how to stop the winter they would have had me killed me, and you know that Anna."_

"_I see what you mean, but he still tried to kill you."_

"_To an extent I owe him my life." Elsa said in response._

"_You owe him nothing!" Anna said full of aggravation. "Besides banishing him isn't killing him!"_

"_You know as well as I that if the severity of the punishment Hans' brothers give him will be based upon the severity of the punishment I give him. If I see it fit to remove Hans from my kingdom permanently because he's that big a disgrace then what's to stop his brothers from removing his life permanently because of his disgrace? If I don't banish him and just send him back to his own kingdom they might spare his life, and the way I see it a life for a life."_

_Anna glanced around the room. She avoided eye contact with her sister. "If that's how you see it I don't think I can change your mind." Anna sighed disappointedly and left her. It was the first time Anna left her alone. Elsa stood in her room alone. With Prince Hans on her mind._

Elsa left the balcony and went back inside the castle. Neither sister had mentioned that conversation since that day. Elsa glanced back outside her window, crossed her arms, and sighed. The sun had set and the sky was now a dark blue. _I'll leave to see him soon. There's just one more thing I need to do. _The Queen made her way down the hall. As she approached Kristoff's door she pressed her ear to the wood. She heard nothing, which was a first. Usually by this time of night you could hear Anna and Kristoff either up talking, or both snoring a little in their sleep. Anna didn't always sleep in Kristoff's room with him, but it was slowly becoming more and more frequent. She watchfully poked her head in the door. All she saw was Kristoff's empty, made bed. Elsa closed the door, and started to leave the castle. She was going to the only other place she thought Kristoff might be. On her way out she checked to see if Anna was in her room. Elsa smiled to herself as she looked at her sister splayed out across her bed.

Kristoff was in the palace stables feeding Sven a carrot, only to take a bite of it himself as well. He was exactly where Elsa thought he'd be. Elsa entered Sven's stable, "Hello Kristoff."

"Hi." Kristoff seemed a little uneasy, and Elsa understood why.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Elsa said look out at the night sky. It was a beautiful deep navy blue and covered in trillions of shimmery silver stars.

"Yeah it is." Kristoff turned his head up to the sky. "So, what brings you here?"

Elsa decided to be up front about it, "I know… I know you know about me and Hans."

"So, it's true?" Kristoff said. A part of him had still believed Hans was bluffing, but hearing Elsa say it would confirm what Kristoff desperately wished wasn't true.

"Yes, it is."

"Why would you forgive him? Isn't there a part of you that is scared he's just out to get Arendelle for his own?"

"I know that I should be, but I'm not. There isn't a doubt in my mind that the man who tried to murder me and my sister isn't who Hans really is."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff said putting his arm on Elsa's shoulder.

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure that he has really changed?"

"I can't. I can only pray I'm not wrong, but I believe him because I love him."

Kristoff's amber eyes widened. _She loves him. _"Please be careful with him. I still don't trust him."

"I will. I want to thank you for not telling Anna."

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for you and Anna. If she hears it from me and not you I know how much more it will hurt her, and I don't want to ruin your friendship."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa grabbed a nearby lantern that was hanging on a nail over her head.

"He told me about you two meeting up in secret at night; are you going to see him?"

"Yes. Goodbye and thank you so much for everything!" Elsa turned to leave the barn.

"Elsa wait!" Kristoff called out. Elsa turned around, her blue eyes meeting his amber ones. "Do you like me, Elsa? I mean as a person?"

"Of course I do Kristoff! You're hard working, intelligent, kind, and I think you are perfect for Anna. You are exactly the grounded person that she needs." Elsa said meaning every word of it.

"Thank you, I know how much you mean to Anna, so getting your approval is everything." Kristoff said looking relieved.

"You're welcome. Good night Kristoff. Good night Sven." Elsa stroked Sven's warm fur. Elsa grabbed her lantern and left the barn. She headed down the forest path to the small cottage where Hans lived. Her pace slowly increased as she walked along the path. She was so excited to see Hans. He had taken sometime to come up with yet another surprise for her.

As Elsa approached the cabin she stopped dead her tracks, she felt her stomach drop. Her fingers released her lantern, and it smashed to the ground. _Please tell me I'm not actually seeing this! _Elsa stared at the still limp body that lied on the ground ten feet away from Hans' cabin. She sprinted forward. She covered her mouth and felt her throat grow tight. "No!" she whispered.

Hans was lying in a puddle of blood, near lifelessness. He was curled up and his arms were crossed clutching his stomach. Elsa could see his sleeves were drenched in blood. The bridge of Hans' small nose was bent as if it was broken. There were multiple patches of blood on his clothes. He was extremely pale. Elsa dropped on her knees beside Hans' body. "No, no, no, no." Elsa said repeatedly, tears trickling down her face. She pressed her ear to Hans' chest. He still had a weak faint heartbeat. She the pressed two fingers to his wrist. His pulse was feeble but still there. _He's still alive!_

She removed her gloves as she turned Hans over on his back. She slowly unbuttoned his blood stained white shirt. _Who would do this? _ As she unbuttoned the last button and opened the shirt she stared in complete revulsion at the deep stab wound above Hans' navel. She quickly averted her eyes; she couldn't bear to see him injured. Gathering her strength she lifted Hans up and carried him inside the cabin. She tenderly placed his body on the sofa.

She filled a bowl with warm water and retrieved a rag. She went back to Hans' unconscious body. She opened his shirt again and forced herself to face his wound. Elsa wiped the tears from her face. She knew she didn't have the ability to save Hans. Elsa didn't bother trying to convince herself that he was going to be okay. She knew that Hans was going to die, and she accepted it. If Hans was to die though, she to be by his side in his last moments.

Elsa dipped her hands into the warm water. It felt strange compared to her arctic skin. She rung the rag out and proceeded to clean Hans' stab wound. She rolled up his pants legs and cleaned the blood from his legs. She buttoned his shirt again. She then began to lovingly clean the blood from Hans' face. Hans was monstrously pale, his face was bruised, and his nose was broken, but Elsa still thought he was handsome. She laid down beside him and brushed a strand of rusty auburn hair away from his closed eyes. She stroked his cheek and traced her fingers across his freckles. She ran her fingers down his sideburns. She had always liked them, even though Anna once confided in her that she thought his sideburns were silly. They were unique; they only made Elsa love him more. He looked so peaceful and tranquil. She kissed his lips and whispered to him, "I love you." She laid her head down upon his chest; she closed her eyes and listened to his faded heartbeat.

Elsa laid quietly listening to his heart, knowing that he was holding on to what little life he had left. She thought of him. Her memories of the first time they made eye contact, the time he told he she wasn't a monster, the sad look in his eyes when he left Arendelle to return to The Southern Isles, the day she got him released from prison and banished, dancing around the ballroom on that very first night, him taking her sailing, their first kiss, and that night on the window sill when he had kissed her wounded palms. It all came back to her. _I'm going to lose all that soon. He'll never understand how much he means to me, what all he's done for me, and how much I love him. _

Elsa laid beside Hans in the last moments of his life. She held his hand and her head was on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I never told you what I was thinking. Now everything I wanted with you is over. I'm sorry you'll never know how much I love you. You'll never know that I'm in love with you." She whispered. Elsa didn't cry; she knew crying wouldn't save him.

She laid beside him and fell asleep as Hans' life slowly came to its end. Silently whispering "I love you" over and over again.

Elsa was awoken from her slumber to a hand touching her shoulder. She quickly jolted wide awake. Her heart was pounding. She tilted her head up and was looking right into Hans' beautiful, dazzling, lively green eyes. Her face was impassive as she stared at the man before her. Hans gave Elsa a genuine smile then timidly bit his lower lip. A wide smile broke across the Queen's face as she wrapped he arms around his shoulders and pulled him in close. "I thought you were dead." Elsa couldn't prevent the tears of happiness from streaming down her face.

Hans brought one of his arms up around Elsa to return the embrace. "So did I, my love, so did I." tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes. Elsa nestled her head into his neck; Hans buried his face in Elsa's hair. They both sat there crying together. Elsa was the first to end the embrace. She grabbed Hans by the collar pulled him in and passionately kissed him. Hans chuckled a little at the suddenness of it all, but he returned her kiss.

When they pulled apart she took Hans' face in her two hands. His cuts and bruises were mostly gone. He had a small scar above his left eyebrow where a deep wound had been. Elsa traced the freckle sprinkled bridge of his nose. It was straightened out. She gently poked it. He smiled at her. It wasn't broken anymore! She slid her hand up his shirt. She didn't feel a stab wound. She felt a scar. She slowly lifted his shirt. The couple marveled at the remarkable scar where Hans' wound had been.

The scar was shaped like a snowflake. They traced it with their fingers.

"I knew it!" Hans whispered in amazement.

"Knew what?" Elsa asked.

"This is proof that you saved me."

"No, I couldn't have. All my magic is ice! There's no way it could have saved you."

"What else other than your breathtaking magic could have done this?" Hans asked touching his scar.

"I… I don't know. I just don't understand how my magic could have done this."

Hans took Elsa's hands. He looked down at her with his big green eyes, "I don't care how it happened; I'm just grateful it did. This is the third time you've saved my life. I guess that makes you my guardian angel!" Hans kissed Elsa's nose.

"Third time?"

"You didn't banish me when you had the chance, and if you have done so Joseph probably would have had me killed. You rescued me from my prison cell, and now you've saved my life once more."

Elsa didn't say anything. She kissed him forcefully yet gently all at the same time. Hans was the first to stop their passionate embrace. He enclosed his large hands around her dainty one and led her to his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed he chuckled mischievously. He pressed his body up against hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist the other was pressed up against the wall, and he kissed her hungrily. Elsa started running her hands across his arms. As composedly as possible Elsa's fingers grazed the hem of Hans' shirt.

"What are you doing down there?" Hans asked planting a kiss on Elsa's neck. This made her sigh.

"This" Elsa proclaimed as she nervously started to pull his shirt off. He assisted her and tossed it aside. Once his shirt was on the floor Elsa stared at Hans' chest. He had just the right amount of muscle. His muscles were well sculpted. She ran her fingers over his chest. They were both breathing heavily and nervously. She pressed her nose into that small notch between his pectorals. With his shirt gone her nose fit even more perfectly.

Hans chuckled sheepishly and looked down at his bare chest, "I've never been really comfortable with my body." Hans started to turn a little bit.

"Why?" Elsa put her arm on his shoulder and turned him back, "It's perfect."

"Well, it is now." Hans placed Elsa's fingers on the snowflake scar.

Elsa blushed.

Hans looked into her eyes, "You're the closest thing to perfection I've ever known."

Elsa didn't know how to respond. She had never seen herself as perfect until now. Hans made her feel beautiful and perfect. He made her feel like she was someone worth loving.

Hans continued to kiss her. His hands had found the buttons on the back of her shirt. He timidly hovered his fingers over the top button. He stared into Elsa's eyes with a look that said _'May I?' _Elsa gave him a small nod.

"Are you sure?" Hans asked.

"Yes."

Hans could feel Elsa tense up as he ever so gradually unbuttoned her dress. One button at a time. As he finished they slowly slid her dress down her shoulders. Elsa then stepped out of her dress; she kicked it aside over to Hans' shirt.

Elsa stood against the wall, wearing only a pale blue bra, a white corset, and a pair of pale blue underwear. Hans gasped.

"What?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

"You're so beautiful!" Hans said, and Elsa believed him.

Hans kissed Elsa collarbone then traced his lips up her neck finally ending on her lips. Elsa giggled as she started unbuckling Hans' belt. She looked up into his eyes, and he nodded at her with a big goofy grin on his face. Elsa tossed his belt aside. Hans picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bed.

The lovers continued kissing each other's bodies. Their hearts pounding with a delicious mix of fear and anticipation. One by one pieces of clothing covered Hans' bedroom floor. They kissed every inch of each others' skin. They worshipped each other. Before they could get carried away the couple came to a consensus that they weren't going all the way.

After several hours of intense kissing Hans was only in his boxers and Elsa was only in her pale blue underwear. Elsa was asleep in Hans; arms. Elsa was asleep facing Hans; his arms were wrapped around her waist. Their bare chests up against each other. Hans loved being like this with Elsa, and not because of her bare skin. He loved it because he has closer than he had ever been to the one he loved most, his guardian angel. When he had his arms around her he felt safe. He felt like nothing could touch him. He brushed a strand of white hair away from Elsa's angelic face. He kissed her nose.

Hans sighed. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much." Hans said aloud. Elsa eyes fluttered open. "I love you too."

Nothing else was said for the rest of the night by either lover. They fell asleep in their arms. As they drifted off into sleep they both thought the same thing.

_You don't know how much you mean to me, my guardian angel._

Some people are meant to cross paths. It doesn't matter what you do fate will pull you two together

Their wasn't a doubt in either of their minds that they were destined to be together. It may not look right to anyone else, and it may not always be easy, but I always felt right.

**A/N: My longest chapter ever! This chapter was by far the hardest to plan, and I promise you eventually it will be explained exactly how Elsa saved Hans. The next chapter will hopefully be up a whole lot quicker than this one was! That's all for now my dears! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Just To Be Lovers

**A/N: Hello Readers, I need a little help with the next chapter. Message me if you think you would like to assist me. However I will warn you: offering your assistance may lead to a few spoilers. If you do offer some help I will shout out to you I'm just stuck with one tiny but crucial detail. Speaking of shout outs, I'd like to thank megumisakura for all your wonderful reviews. Thank you to all my readers new and old! You all keep me motivated! Review Please! **

Elsa stirred awake and pushed three thin blankets away from her face and up under her chin. She almost never slept under any covers, but for some reason, which was beyond her, she didn't mind it. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the small clock across the room. If it was accurate then it was nine fifteen, and by the looks of the outside world from Hans' window it was. The sky was a pale blue grey color, the moon was still glowing in the sky, but most of the stars were gone. Past some trees Elsa could see the sky being illuminated by the colors of a rising sun. She turned to awake her lover, so that he could watch the gorgeous sunrise with her. It was then that Elsa noticed Hans wasn't beside her.

Elsa panicked. She began to furiously move the blankets. _Where the hell is he?! _She was just ready to jump out of bed when the green-eyed young man poked his head into the room, as if to see if she was awake. When he saw her eyes were wide open and glaring at him he entered the room. He looked like he had been up for hours. His hair was brushed and he was dressed in plain grey trousers, that were a little baggy on him, his black belt, and a dark green button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone. It revealed just enough of his chest to taunt Elsa. He had no shoes on and wiggled his toes in a way that Elsa found adorable.

"So, you are awake?" Hans grinned at her.

"Yes, and you scared me half to death!" Elsa snapped clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry!" Hans frowned, "I'm a jerk, aren't I?" He said with big sad eyes. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, and it frustrated her a bit. She could generally read people pretty well, but for some reason she never fully knew exactly what Hans was thinking or feeling. However sometimes she could read him like an open book with bold printed letters. The fact that she could only occasionally interpret him was what irritated her the most.

"No you're not. I just thought someone might have stolen you, and killed you."

"You were concerned about me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you." Elsa smiled authentically. She wanted him to know that she had meant it when she said it, and that she had been awake and fully aware she was saying it last night.

Hans smiled back at her. Elsa slowly stretched her arms up and yawned. The sheet that had been covering her breasts fell away to reveal her bare chest. Hans blushed and swiftly looked away. She noticed her exposedness and dropped her arms, wrapping a sheet around her shoulders and chest.

"So… um… I'll just… uh… leave you to… um… get dressed." Hans' face was redder than his hair.

Before he could leave Elsa said, "You know you didn't have to look away. It's not like you haven't seen them before." She turned a little pink herself. Then she slowly pulled the sheet away uncovering her breasts again.

Hans looked at her body wide-eyed then glanced away embarrassedly again and sighed. He could feel Elsa looking at him. He turned to meet her eyes; they said to his '_It's okay' _He shrugged apologetically. He hoped Elsa didn't think him a prude, he just had only ever seen Elsa like that last night. He wasn't sure if she had been thinking straight, or if she was just really blissful he wasn't dead. "I guess I'm just not used to it." Hans walked over to her tipped her head up and kissed her. "I love you too, by the way."

Elsa beamed at his silliness as he left the room. She stood up and retrieved her bra and corset from the floor. She slid her bra up her shoulders and snapped the back closed. Once finished she looked at her corset, and decided she'd put it on later when she left for the palace. She no one would come in to check up on her until almost eleven because she had been sleeping in so much recently. She had also informed the guards before she left that she had wanted to not be disturbed when she slept, and if anyone came asking to speak to her to request they come back in a few hours. Elsa didn't like lying to her staff like that, but the last thing she wanted were the guards to go into her room find her not there and start a kingdom wide search for her. She sighed and picked up the rest of her garments from the floor.

As she scooped her clothes from the floor one by one she made her way to the chest of drawers. There were four drawers, and they were filled with the clothes Elsa had given to Hans. She opened the top one and peered at its contents.

Elsa exited the bedroom and followed a pleasant smell to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway Elsa could see Hans. She smiled in awe as she watched him at the wood stove; he was stirring whatever concoction filled the pot. He looked away from his stirring and looked at her.

"You know that's my shirt?" Hans said, his voice dripping with loving sarcasm. Elsa walked over to him. Her hair had only been brushed, so it spilled out over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing one of Hans' long sleeved white shirts. The sleeves were too long, so she held the excess fabric at the hem in her hands. She had no pants on, but the bottom hem of the shirt went a ways past her underwear. She hugged him from behind. Her arms were affectionately around his waist. Elsa was just the right height to set her head up on his shoulder, which is exactly what she did.

"Your point being…?" She teased, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"My point being I don't think that Her Highness should be seen dressed so informally." Hans teased her back.

"Well, it's not like anyone can see me other than you."

"Then by all means keep wearing it." Hans whispered putting his wooden spoon down and turning to face Elsa. He grabbed her petite waist in his hands, pulled her forward and kissed her.

"Why should I do that?" Elsa lightheartedly whispered back.

"Because" Hans pressed his body up to hers and kissed her, "it looks good on you."

"I do have one demand." She said playfully.

"What is it you desire my Queen?"

"You should let me take this off." Elsa unbuttoned his shirt. Her icy magic causing the buttons to frost over a tad bit.

"Anything you wish, Your Majesty."

The couple laughed at their childish behavior as Hans folded his shirt and placed it on a counter. "Alright my love," he pecked her cheek again "sit down."

Elsa took her place at a small dinning table with barely enough room for two. After a few minutes of waiting Hans handed Elsa a wooden bowl filled with steaming oatmeal that had various berries mixed inside of it. He placed a spoon beside her, kissed her forehead, and made himself a bowl. Elsa observed him as he sat down. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the snowflake shaped scar above his navel. It was a delicate six point snowflake with a tremendously intricate center. She knew that Hans was right nothing other than her magic could have possibly have caused such a scar, but she just had no idea as to how she could have done it.

"Are you okay? Something seems to be troubling you." Hans asked.

That was another thing that agitated her. Hans could always tell if she was over thinking. He could read her in a way that no one else had ever been able to do. "I'm just thinking about your scar." Elsa replied taking a bite of her food. It tasted heavenly.

"Don't upset yourself over it. I'm not dead, so I'm grateful."

"I just don't see how I did it, how I saved you."

"Like I said you're my guardian angel."

"Hans! I'm being serious!"

"So am I! My theory is that I have been sent an angel to protect me, and she somehow fell for me, and I don't deserve her."

Elsa looked at her bowl, which was only half full now, "I really wish you wouldn't down talk yourself like that."

"Why's that?"

She moved her bowl over beside his then made her way to his lap, "Because you are an excellent person. You made one mistake. I've forgiven you, and I love you."

"Elsa, I wouldn't consider what I did a little mistake."

"I never said it was. You made a big mistake, but you do have a good heart. I wish you could see in yourself what I see in you." Elsa said as Hans took a bite. He missed his mouth and got some oatmeal on his chin. This made Elsa giggle; she picked up a napkin and wiped his chin off. Hans laughed in a nervous mortified way.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Elsa kissed him, "You're with me. I'm in love with you and everything that you are! Even things like that." She laughed.

"Do you like it?" Hans asked nodding towards her bowl.

"Yes I do! It's spectacular, just like the cook who made it."

Hans laughed at Elsa's cheesiness. "I guess Anna isn't the only hopeless romantic in the family."

"I'm a _closet_ hopeless romantic; I just always thought romance was hopeless." Elsa blushed at the fact that she was actually confessing that.

"What changed your mind?" Hans questioned.

"You"

Hans chuckled and took Elsa's hand. She scooted up closer to him, but she was still on his lap. The lovers found themselves forehead to forehead. Hans was just about to kiss Elsa when she jumped off his lap.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Hans asked apprehensively. He stood over by Elsa and tenderly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's almost eleven!" Elsa said panicking as she pointed toward the clock in the kitchen.

"You need to be getting back to The Palace don't you?" Hans asked standing up.

"Yes, the guards will be coming to my room to check on me any minute now!" Elsa pulled Hans' shirt up over her head. She threw the white bundle of fabric Hans' way. With a few quick movements of her hands she created herself a dress. It was white, this was the color her ice magic was when she wasn't trying to make it any other color, it had short sleeves, and a long skirt. The dress was definitely the plainest article of clothing Elsa's magic had ever fashioned, but it was made quickly and would have to do. She used her left hand to twist her long platinum locks into a bun and used her right hand to freeze it in place. Elsa turned around and grabbed Hans face in her two hands and kissed him frenetically.

"Are you heading back now?" Hans already knew the answer.

"I have to. I don't want to, but I have to. I'll see you tonight!" Elsa said going towards the door. "Thank you for the breakfast!" She called out before closing the door.

"I love you!" Hans declared making quick eye contact with his beloved Queen.

"I love you too!" Elsa replied leaving her Prince alone.

Elsa sprinted through the forest as fast as her legs would allow her. Whenever she was with Hans she lost track of time, so the fact that it was nearly eleven had thrown her entirely off guard. She slipped through a small hole in the wall surrounding the palace. This was the passage that she had directed Hans to when he came to visit her late at night. She and Anna had discovered it when they were little. The sisters had used it to play in the woods many times. Elsa knew that it wasn't safe to have. It was the perfect entry way for possible intruders, and she had decided that once everyone knew about her and Hans' relationship, and they didn't have to hide anymore, she would immediately have it repaired. That was, _if _she ever had the courage to tell all of Arendelle. She didn't like the thought of putting Hans' life in harms way again.

She entered the palace gardens and looked around. No one was in the gardens, which was surprising. Recently Elsa had been reinstating everyone who was still alive that her parents had fired. A few people declined the offer to return to the palace, not out of spite they just had jobs in the village, but either way the amount of workers had still noticeably increased. Although it made Elsa very happy to see people she hadn't seen since she was eight, she was somewhat irritated by the number of staff. She hadn't thought about what the increase would mean. There was plenty of space in the Arendelle castle for the servants who lived in the palace and most staff members even went home after their shifts; space wasn't the issue. Her predicament was how hard it had become to keep her secret a secret. Sneaking Hans into the palace and sneaking out to meet him was much more difficult.

_Everything would be so much easier if I didn't have to hide him._

As she made her way into the ballroom a group of maids looked at Queen Elsa with concern.

"Hello Your Highness!" A curvy maid with a thick Spanish accent cheered

"Have you been out there all morning?" The other maid, a girl about the Queen's age with short black blue hair, asked tipping her head to the side.

Elsa nodded, "I woke up and went for a walk in the garden, but I don't think anyone saw me leave. I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

The black haired maid smiled warmly, "We weren't worried, but Marion was. You may want to let him know you're okay."

"Thank you for informing me Marie-Elise." Elsa waved at the maids before leaving them. She went up to her room where she saw Marion stationed outside. Marion was a red-headed plump man who had been with the Arendelle royal family for many years. He was a loyal man and a good friend to all, but he didn't always have the best judgment wasn't always the greatest.

"Ah, Your Highness where have you been." Marion exclaimed with outstretched arms.

"I was on a walk in the gardens."

Marion had an odd look on his face, "I suppose you left around nine fifty."

"That's correct." Elsa lied.

"That's when guards were switching duty, and we had a few issues this morning with that."

"It's alright, Marion, I'm okay. However I would like it if you could inform everyone with whom I had an appointment to meet with today that I will be meeting with them tomorrow."

"Why will you not be meeting them today?"

"I'd like to take a day off. Just one day for myself, and I'll be back to my queenly duties first thing tomorrow."

Marion smiled knowingly at the Queen. He understood how hard Elsa had worked over the past month and a half she had been Queen. In all honesty he felt as though this break was a bit over due. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Marion." Elsa replied hugging the man who has once been her father's most trusted friend and confidant. Elsa made her way out of the palace. She knew exactly what she was going to do with day off. She left the palace gardens and entered the woods. _Now it's my turn to surprise Hans_. When she approached Hans' cabin she glanced around looking for her lover. She saw him out around the side of his house. His shirt was still off and he was using an axe to cut a large log in half. Elsa watched him in silence for a few minutes.

Elsa enjoyed watching Hans when was doing little things. He always had such a laser sharp focus on whatever it was he was occupied with. She admired how determined Hans was to do everything no matter how big or how small. Hans turned his head and wiped his forehead. He caught a glimpse of Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" Hans grinned at the sight of her.

Elsa walked over to the auburn haired man she adored so much, "I cancelled all my duties today so I could be with a man I love dearly."

"Oh really?" Hans asked setting his axe down. We walked over to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who might this man be?" Hans kissed her little nose.

"Just you" Elsa said, her nose scrunching under Hans' kiss.

"Just me?" Hans asked with fake offendedness.

"Just you."

"Well that's upsetting. I thought we would be a bit further than the 'just you' phase, but oh well I'll take what I can get." Hans chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do, just you?" Elsa giggled.

Hans laughed and thought for a moment, "Elsa, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" He smiled excitedly.

"Who?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"Some friends I've made here in Arendelle." He replied.

Elsa was excited. As far as she knew Hans didn't have any friends in Arendelle, except for her. Hans had told her he needed to go inside and change out of the clothes he had been working in and they would go. When he came out of the house wearing a ridiculously large pair of glasses and a long cloak she laughed.

"Hans, why are you wearing glasses?" Elsa laughed.

"We're going to have to go into Arendelle, and for that I need a disguise." Hans laughed still conscious of how preposterous his makeshift disguise was.

The couple made their way into Arendelle; as they entered the village Elsa was greeted my villagers with much formality. Every time she was greeted she stopped to talk to whoever welcomed her. Hans respected that Elsa cared for each and every one of her citizens. Joseph wouldn't have been caught dead going into the village to speak with commoners. The thing that Hans loved most about Elsa wasn't her magic or her beauty, it was her heart. He gently put his rough hands over hers and walked by her side.

Hans lead the Ice Queen to a small shop on the other end of the village square, "Here it is."

Elsa read the sign above her, "Blackriver Family Building Supplies. I don't think I've been here before."

"I think you'll like them." Hans said leading Elsa into the door. As the couple entered the bell jingled.

Aleksander and Natalia instantly recognized the two people at the door.

"Her Highness, Queen Elsa!" Natalia gasped at the sight of the royalty before her.

"Hello" Elsa said patting the twins on the head, "You don't have to call me Queen Elsa. Today I'm just Elsa, and who might you be?"

"I'm Aleksander, and this is my sister, Natalia!" The young boy replied.

Natalia gasped, "WESTLEY!" the little girl ran over to Hans and jumped up into his arms.

Hans chuckled and held her up, "Hi Lia!"

"Mom, Dad!" Aleksander called out, "Queen Elsa and Westley Sailor are here!"

_Westley Sailor? _Elsa thought.

Tobias came down the stairs, "Son did you say Westley and" Tobias stopped when he saw Elsa smiling at him. "Queen Elsa, Your Majesty!"

"Good afternoon." Elsa smiled as the she shook both Tobias' and Kristine's hands.

Hans sighed, "Tobias, Kristine, this is Elsa. She's the one I returned to Arendelle for."

Kristine's eyes widened, "You mean the woman you started courting is… the Queen."

Elsa smiled, "Yes but who do you know."

Hans rested his hands on Elsa's shoulders, "I came here yesterday in need of some building supplies, and I ended up telling them everything. Well, almost everything."

Tobias stepped forward to Hans, "What do you mean, boy?"

Hans lowered his head shamefully, "I lied."

"What." Kristine and Elsa said in unison. Neither woman liked being lied to.

"My name isn't Westley Sailor." Hans said removing the glassing and putting them in the pocket of his cloak, which he hung up on a nearby nail. "I am, however from the Southern Isles. My name is Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansguard. However in the Kingdom of Arendelle I'm known by a much hated name, but it is a name that is no longer a part of me. That name being Prince Hans of The Southern Isles."

Kristine looked slightly horrified, "Prince Hans? As in?" Elsa knew was she was thinking. _How on Earth did she forgive him?_

Elsa reached her hand out for the woman, "Kristine, it's okay. Hans and I have reconciled. I know it's complicated, but I love him."

"I understand." Kristine said. She looked at the couple with adoring eyes. She understood what it felt like to forgive and fall for someone who had hurt you.

The twins asked to go outside to play with some friends, and Tobias and Kristine allowed them to do so. The couples stayed inside the shop, which was also where the Blackrivers lived. Kristine served them hot glogg, one of Hans' favorites. They spent hours talking. Tobias and Hans' exchanged sailing stories, and their stories captivated Elsa and Kristine. There was laughter and joy that Hans hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt something in his very heart and soul he hadn't felt in years. He felt at home.

"So," Tobias asked Hans, "Have you told Princess Anna yet. I know at one point you two were well, engaged."

Elsa took over, "No not yet, but we will."

Tobias put his arms on Elsa's shoulders, "You're afraid aren't you?"

Elsa looked into his eyes, "Yes, I am."

Kristine locked her light brown eyes to Elsa's blue ones, "What scares you my dear."

Elsa didn't usually like outwardly speaking her fears. It made her feel weak, "I'm afraid of my sister. If she rejects the fact that I love Hans I don't know what I'll do." Elsa grabbed Hans hand and clutched it tightly. She looked lovingly into his sweet celery eyes, "I love him so much, but I love Anna too. If she disapproves I don't know if I could stay away from him. I know this sounds awful, but I can't choose between them. I'm afraid of the people of Arendelle. They know of his crimes, and they hate him! I don't know what will happen if I tell Arendelle."

Tobias smiled at the troubled Queen, "Elsa, the only thing that will happen if you tell Arendelle is that they'll forgive him. I don't think you understand how much your people love you. There's not a doubt in my mind that if you reveal your love for this man then Arendelle will grow to love him to. Because Hans is a part of you." Tobias' smile was so genuine Elsa almost wanted to cry. Tobias looked at Hans, "And you young man. As far as I can tell you are a remarkable man. If you hold the ability to make our beloved Queen happy that's got to mean your something special."

"Thank you, Sir!" Hans embraced Tobias. Hans held out for Elsa, and Tobias held his hand out for Kristine. The four sat in a group hug for a while.

When they broke apart Kristine embraced her husband and smiled at the young lovers before her, "Elsa, Hans, if you truly love each other and want to be together then don't concern yourselves with what others think. People are people and the one's with small minds will judge at what they don't understand, but one day something new will come along for them to gawk at."

Elsa chuckled. "I suppose so." She sighed and glanced at her beloved Hans.

Tobias looked at her, "The two of you cannot have a life together if you're hiding in the shadows, and if you truly love someone then you love them whole-heartedly for everything for they are. You are unafraid to be with them not matter what the cost."

Elsa thought to herself for a moment, "You're right."

"Telling us is a step forward." Kristine added.

The foursome continued talking for a few more hours. From the windows of the shop the sky could be seen darkening and lanterns that hung from shops started to be illuminated. "Kristine, I think it's time for Alek and Lia to come inside." Tobias kissed his dear wife. Kristine excused herself and left to call her children inside.

Hans looked at Elsa, "I think I need to be getting you home too." Hans stood up and offered his hand to Elsa to help her up. "Thank you Tobias." Hans hugged his tall new friend.

"Anytime, Hans!" Tobias had grown to truly care for the Prince. They all exchanged hugs and goodbyes. Hans and Elsa walked hand in hand through Arendelle square. They even stopped to kiss a few times. Before they could get to the palace Elsa stopped and grabbed Hans' hand.

"Can I stay with you tonight? It's already pretty late, and it would just be easier to stay with you."

Hans brushed Elsa's hair from he eyes then kissed her forehead, "Of course you can." Hans lead Elsa to his cabin. Elsa and him readied themselves for bed. Within a few minutes Hans and Elsa both cuddled into bed. Elsa was dressed in only her underwear and one of Hans' shirts. Hans was dressed only in trousers. Elsa cuddled into Hans' chest as she lulled into sleep. Soon both were sleeping dreaming of each other.

Nothing proves the strength of a relationship better than what two people do just to be lovers.

**A/N: Ta-da! I was planning out the rest of this story a few days ago, and unless I come up with some other random ingenious idea this story will have twenty five chapters. I know this is long, but please don't leave me! Anyways, I want to thank DanielC12, my real life boyfriend! He made a Fanfiction just to keep up with my story, and that's pretty amazing. I love each and every one of my readers! Thank you for everything you do! Until next time my dears.  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	11. Of Your Own Blood

**A/N: I would like to thank a few people for their assistance with this chapter. Luvmoony89, thank you for being the first to offer your help, it meant a lot to me! Mystapleza, thank you for being such a loyal, enthusiastic reader, and offering some advice on this chapter. And last but not least thanks to DanielC12 and MrAndersIversen both of whom came in handy when planning this chapter. Special shout out to my YouTube friends for reading this story; you guys never fail to remind me why Helsa shippers rule! (Warning: a little bit of self harm in this chapter. I really hope it doesn't offend anyone!)**

Elsa was woken to the feeling of something on her nose. Her nose twitched and scrunched up. She shook her head in an effort to make it go away. Whatever it was it wasn't stopping. She tried to flick it away. When it still didn't stop Elsa got the hint and opened her eyes. There she laid eyes on Hans, whose index finger was stroking the bridge her nose. Despite the fact that she was annoyed at him she still smiled. When Hans smiled back at her all her annoyance fell away.

"Hi." Hans whispered, his green eyes glowing.

"Hi." Elsa whispered back cuddling into him.

Hans wrapped his arms tightly around her, "How did you sleep my Queen?"

"I slept wonderfully!" She replied putting her nose in the notch of his chest, "How about you?"

"I slept great." Hans started stroking Elsa's messy hair.

Elsa sighed with joy. They laid in silence listening to each other breathing and their heartbeats. Elsa perked her head up to look at Hans and then yawned. "What time is it?" Elsa whispered.

Hans craned his neck around and looked at the clock that rested on his dresser, "Six twenty three. Do you have to go back?" Hans said this with sad emerald-colored eyes. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

Elsa giggled as she wrapped her arms around Hans' chest and inhaled his scent, "Not yet, I can spend _a few_ hours with you."

"I'm honored that I get to have the presence of her majesty this morning."

"Well," Elsa smiled, "I'm honored to share the presence of Mr. Westley Sailor." She gave Hans a sarcastic smirk. Hans sighed and gave her a look that just said '_really_?' Hans rolled Elsa over on her back and laid over top of her. He saw the look of anticipation in Elsa's big blue eyes. He slid his hands up to the narrowest part of Elsa's waist.

"Hans what are you- AH!" Elsa fidgeted and laughed as Hans started tickling Elsa's sides. She twisted her body back and forth and tried to swat his hands away. Elsa's laughter echoed the room. "No, no, Hans, stop it this isn't fair! I'm very ticklish" Elsa continued laughed so hard that her sides started hurting. Hans took every opportunity he had to make Elsa laugh. She was the kind of person who didn't laugh very often.

"When you laugh you have the most beautiful smile." Hans stopped tickling Elsa.

Elsa sat up and stretched her arms, "I don't like my laugh." She said while she yawned.

Hans was now sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor, "Here's a bit of advice My Queen," he said and Elsa turned to look at him, "You might want to get use to laughing, because I want to make you do a lot of it." Elsa smiled at him. Hans crawled back up on the bed; he tackled Elsa and started tickling her sides again. She whacked at Hans' fingers. As Hans continued to tickle her the laughter grew stronger. It progressed from a light giggle to a full on cackling laugh. And much to Hans' surprise she was letting it happen. All intentions that Elsa had to get Hans' hands away had ceased. She was laying down just letting the sound of her laughter fill the room. The more she laughed, the bigger Hans smiled, and soon he was laughing right along with her. Hans loved it when Elsa laughed; he thought that nothing was more beautiful. Elsa then did something that surprised him. She began to fight back. She had managed to sit up and grabbed Han's wrists away from her sides.

"Well well well," Hans giggled, "You certainly are a strong ruler."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Elsa pinned Hans down with a mischievous chuckle. Hans' celery like eyes glittered with wondering curiosity of what Elsa would do next. She grinned playfully and leaned over Hans, planting a long passionate kiss on his lips. She loosened her grip on his wrists then slid her hand down his chest. She gazed at his muscles, and traced her slender hands down his chest, stomach, and sides. She grinned to herself; she was ready for her vengeance. She straddled herself on Hans' hips, and he smiled. He _definitely_ wanted to know where she was going with this.

Elsa smiled seductively. Her hands traced over to Hans' sides.

And she tickled him.

Not even a second later Hans' loud yet surprisingly charming laughter filled the room. The look on his face expressed that this was not at all what he was thinking, but he liked it. "It appears I'm not the only ticklish one in this relationship." Elsa laughed. Hans was laughing too hard to respond. She continued her torture for a few more moments, enjoying Hans' laughter as much as he enjoyed hers.

She finally stopped, but it took a moment for Hans to stop laughing, "You know that wasn't very nice?"

Elsa didn't respond. All her attention was on Hans' scar, which she traced with her fingers. "No." She whispered fiercely. Hans could see the reflection of the snowflake scar in her deep blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Elsa?" Hans' voice was filled with concern.

Elsa looked into Hans' eyes; her eyes were darkened with an intense look of determination and hatred. Hans had never seen Elsa like this before, and in all honesty it kind of scared him "Whatever twisted maniac did this to won't get away with it!" Elsa's voice was consumed with passion and rage. Her tone was quiet, but steady. It was a voice of authority and willpower. It was the voice of a queen. As much as it frightened him, Hans admired this side of Elsa.

"Elsa, I've already told that it's okay-"Hans was about to try to talk Elsa down before she cut him off.

"No Hans, It's not! You don't do that to someone! You don't go up behind someone at their weakest point and try to kill them!" Elsa fumed, "It's not right!"

Hans looked away from Elsa; his eyes were full of guilt after Elsa's unforgiving words. "Elsa?"

Elsa unstraddled Hans. The couple both went over to sit on the edge of the bed. She looked into Hans' eyes; the green had been drained from his eyes, being replaced by copper with streaks of gold. The color of Hans' eyes when he was upset. It took her moment to realize why Hans had suddenly become so distressed. _How could I be so insensitive?! _Elsa had practically summed up what Hans had done to her and Anna. Elsa knew how guilty Hans was. She understood that Hans' remorse was true. She could tell Hans was hurting inside because of his choices more than he let on. Even if she couldn't always read his true emotions, she could feel his hurting. Whenever they were close Elsa got a feeling of deep shame. It radiated off of his soul.

What she didn't know was how bad it was. Elsa didn't know how many times after Hans had left Arendelle and received his official sentence that he sat in his room with a dagger at his wrist. Hoping for salvation in the blade. Every time he pressed the sharp silver to his skin, he'd feel numb inside. He'd watch his blood hit the ground. He never cried. The pain that traveled up his arm was pain he felt he deserved.

Elsa didn't know how many times after she brought him back to Arendelle that he gently put the blade to his freckly skin, wanting to pierce it. Then Hans would remember that Elsa said they needed to start off new, so Hans felt like he should try to be a different man. Every time he would want to cut himself he set the blade down, refusing to let himself go back down that dark path. After the first night he and Elsa had met up together he returned to his cottage feeling the heavy weight of guilt in his heart and soul. He felt like he didn't deserve Elsa's forgiveness, like he was possibly keeping her from someone who earned her love much more than he ever could. He had pulled a knife from his kitchen drawer and brought it to his skin. Hans had barely pressed it to his skin, not even hard enough to bleed, when he thought of Elsa's beautiful face. _No I can't do this! I have to change for her._ Hans set the blade down and made a silent promise to himself to never deepen his scars again. When Elsa saved his life the scars on his wrist had vanished as well. All that was left from his moments of desperation was a single, long thin, scar down his left wrist. The pink streak prominent against his tanned freckle covered skin.

Remembering all this, Hans stroked the scar on his wrist. The smooth skin reflected the early morning light. He exhaled and looked at Elsa. Elsa had told him her darkest secret. It was when she almost killed Anna with her magic as a child, but that was slowly becoming less and less of a dark secret. She had told Anna and Kristoff about it. But Elsa had told him another secret. She had told him something she had never told anyone else. The night they had spent talking on the window sill outside her study Elsa had confided in him that during her years of solitude she was suicidal. Elsa had told Hans that she felt as though no matter how hard she tried she'd never learn to control her powers; everyday she felt more and more like a monster. The deep inside her had consumed her to the point where one day about the time she was fifteen she tried to kill herself. Remembering what the trolls had told her about a frozen heart being dangerous she had tried to freeze her own heart, but to no avail. She was immune to danger her powers had on a normal person. She had tried to end her life again a few months later by burning herself. It took her icy cold skin awhile to get hot, but she slowly felt the heat on her and the smoke come into her lungs. The only maid that knew of Elsa's magic, Gerda, had found her unconscious in the flaming fireplace, and she brought Elsa to her parents. Elsa had lied to them, and told them that she had wanted to start the fire because she had froze over her entire room but had hit her head on the edge of the fireplace and passed out. After that the suicide attempts stopped, but the feeling like she'd be better off dead didn't.

Elsa had trusted him with so much, and yet he still felt like he needed to keep his scars a secret from her. No matter how many times she saved his life he still felt like he needed to be her strength. He didn't understand his emotions. He sat on the edge of his bed with his beloved Snow Queen in his lap. It was moments like this when the lovers didn't need words. They knew what the other was feeling. It was part of their connection.

Elsa was the first to break the silence, "I am so sorry Hans. I didn't mean it like that." Elsa placed a hand on Hans' shoulder.

Hans' eyes were slowly regaining their green luster, "It's alright." He let out a heavy sigh. He knew where Elsa was coming from. It wasn't something that could simply be explained. With all the people Hans knew hated him he was grateful for people like Elsa, Tobias, and Kristine. He was grateful for those who had forgiven him.

Elsa sat up on Hans lap. He welcomed her by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I want to know who did this to you." Her voice was commanding and queenly. She gave Hans the coldest look she'd ever given him.

"Elsa it's okay! You don't have to get any justice for me." Hans still tried to talk Elsa out of going down the revenge path.

"Yes, I do." Elsa gripped at the sleeves of her shirt which were frosting over with frustration induced ice.

His eyes became soft and kind as he pulled her in closer to her, "You don't always need to be my hero, Elsa." He gave her a reassuring kiss on the nose.

Elsa struggled to keep herself from scrunching her nose and smiling. She looked at Hans again with her powerful look, "Hans, I am serious. Tell me who did this to you!" She sounded almost like a mother reprimanding a child.

Hans let out a defeated sigh. He had to tell her. His eyes looked away from Elsa's intense gaze, "I don't know." Hans admitted. He dropped his head in shame.

Elsa looked at him with frustration and confusion, "Well, what did they look like?"

"I don't know; they were wearing masks!" Hans' tone rising a bit, but he didn't sound angry.

"Can you at least tell me how many men attacked you?"

"Three."

"What all can you tell me about them."

"Well," Hans scanned his memory from the night he was attacked. "The tallest of the men was about six foot seven, the other two were both about six one. The biggest man had light hair and one of the men I know had dark hair. The third had what I think was red hair, but I couldn't honestly tell."

"Which one did this?" Elsa stroked the scar above Hans' navel.

"The man that I think was a red-head." Hans rubbed the back of his neck.

Elsa took Hans' hands and smiled at him, "That doesn't give me much to go on, but I promise I will find them and punish them." Elsa kissed the forehead of the man she loved so dearly. "I promise."

"Elsa you don't have to do this!" Hans whispered innocently, "This isn't your mess to deal with."

"I'm not just doing it for you. I'm doing this for Arendelle. I can't have three crazy masked stabbers running rampant in my kingdom, can I?"

Hans let out a soft chuckle, "No I guess not." Hans looked at the clock again, "Eight sixteen." Hans gave Elsa a loving kiss on her lips. "You should probably be back on your way to the castle."

Elsa brushed a strand of hair from Hans' forehead away, "I probably should." She sighed. Both she and Hans got up from the bed. She grabbed her bra, which was folded on the dresser, and put it on up under Hans' baggy shirt. She then slid the shirt off and handed it to him, and with a few twists of her hand she had produced another simple, yet functional, dress of majestic ice. Hans watched her from the foot of the bed in awe. He was always so mesmerized by her magic. Really he was just mesmerized and enchanted by Elsa in general. The way she moved was always so graceful and elegant to him.

"Do you have to go?" Hans asked with a sad concerned look in his eyes that looked so much like Elsa's when her parents had departed on that fateful sea voyage to the kingdom of Corona.

"I have an extremely important task to do today, and the sooner I get started the sooner I will finish." Elsa braided her thick platinum locks.

"Oh alright," Hans was bewildered and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you Elsa, so much!" He pressed his lips to her cool forehead.

Elsa twisted the white rope of a braid into a thick bun and froze it in place. Her sweet lips planted a kiss on Hans'. "I love you too, Hans!"

He wrapped his fingers around her hand and led her outside. Standing in the doorway of the back door they spent a few minutes kissing each other goodbye. Hans had his fingers intertwined around her waist, and she had her arms on his shoulders and fingers laced in his hair. Elsa had to stand on her toes a small bit to kiss him. At five foot eight Elsa was four inches shorter than Hans, whom stood at six foot two. Their height difference was nothing compared to Anna's and Kristoff's, they were exactly one foot apart in height. Anna stood at five foot six and Kristoff at six foot six.

Elsa loved how even though she was shorter than he was he still tipped her head back when he kissed her. No matter how many times they kissed, weather it was a night of showering each others' bodies in kisses or just a quick peck, Hans always kissed her with the same amount of love and passion as he had the first time they kissed. As they pulled away Hans' green eyes and Elsa's blue eyes glittered with a look of pure shameless love. Elsa sighed happily, "I'm really sorry, my love, but I can't come see you tonight. It might be best if you didn't come by the castle either. I know it's the first night since all this got started that we haven't been together, but I have business to attend to today." Elsa said apologetically.

At first Hans was greatly upset for a moment, but then he remembered the surprise he had been working on for Elsa for days now. Today could be the ultimate opportunity to finish it. He smiled at her a very sly smile, "That's fine! I have some business to take care off as well."

Elsa arched an eyebrow at him, "What business?"

"A surprise, what is your business today?"

"Common queenly duties"

"Oh." Hans exclaimed with subtly sarcastic nonchalance. They kissed each other one last time and went their separate ways.

Neither Hans nor Elsa could stop thinking about what the other one might actually be up to.

Elsa approached the castle and slid back and go unnoticed. As soon as she entered the palace though Marion, Kai, and Gerda were all waiting for her. "You're Majesty! Come, come no time to waste. There is much to do today!" Gerda exclaimed as she handed Elsa a pair of white gloves. As Elsa put them on she realized how foreign it felt on her hands. Ever since she had been with Hans she had been wearing gloves less and less.

Hans and Elsa spent many of the next hours hard at work.

It was about six thirty when Elsa had finished with everything she had been scheduled to do today. She could've gone and see Hans, but she had bigger priorities. She knew would finish early, but she wanted to do something in her leftover time that she couldn't do in front of Hans. She entered the Criminal Archives, a huge closet filled with the files of everyone who had ever been caught committing a crime in Arendelle. Elsa made her way to two large filing cabinets marked, "E." As she opened the bottom drawer of the second cabinet she darted her eyes around to make sure no one was watching her. Julian, the elderly guard of the Archives, was asleep in his chair. Her fingers fluttered over the names on the files until she locked sight with the one she wanted: _Prince Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansguard of The Southern Isles. _She pulled out the thin file from its place in the drawer.

The contents of the folder were a portrait of Hans with a brief description of who he was. In case he ever was banished and returned they could give authorities the description they had. Elsa read it carefully:

_Name: Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansguard_

_Nobility: Prince of the Southern Isles_

_Age: 23_

_Physical Description: Red Hair, 6,2" or 6,3", green eyes, fair freckled skinned, slim, and charming._

Elsa smiled at the word _charming_. It was a word that described Hans very well. She proceeded to read his criminal record, a document she herself had written over a month ago:

_Evansguard is responsible for the attemptive murder of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Evansguard is also guilty of attempting to take over Arendelle._

The file went on to explain his crime in what little detail Elsa could get from Anna.

Finally Elsa read his punishment record:

_Mr. Evansguard has been found guilty with all charges and is hereby removed from the kingdom of Arendelle, and is to be sent back to the Southern Isles._

She reread everything on last time. When she finished she took a deep breath, and she took one last look at the small portrait of Hans. She then ripped the file in half. Then she ripped again, and again, and again, until she had a pile of official document paper shreds. Elsa made sure that she had all the shreds of paper and shoved them in her bag.

"Julian?" Elsa lightly tapped the sleeping elder awake.

He made a few funny clicking noises with his tongue and opened his eyes, "Yes Queen Elsa?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course You're Highness."

Elsa looked around the small room that contained about fifty cabinets' worth of criminals, "I need you to look and see if we have any criminals between the ages of twenty and thirty who work in a trio."

Julian pushed his thick circular glasses up on his nose, "That might be a bit of a challenge. Do you have any other information?"

Elsa tried to remember what Hans had said, "A trio that has committed violent crimes. Perhaps assault of battery? "

"I will see what I can do Queen Elsa." Julian rubbed his hands and started on a cabinet marked, "A"

"Thank you so much Julian!" Elsa smiled at the old man and left the Archives. Elsa slid on a deep royal blue cloak and slipped out of the castle.

Elsa was on the hunt for a group of cold blooded almost murderers.

She went in to the heart of Arendelle. She had no clue what she was looking for, but she wasn't going to rest until she had retribution. She went through the kingdom inquiring to anyone she could about three men who stayed together and perhaps had hot tempers. After nearly three hours and dozens of villagers question Elsa had turned up a big fat nothing! Elsa kept pacing the square in search of any late night wanderers that might have some answers she so desperately wanted.

It was well past midnight, and Elsa hadn't talked to anyone in almost three hours. She was tired and groggy. She was tempted to turn back. She had lost almost all hope. _ I hardly know anything about the criminals I'm looking for! What if they aren't even citizens of Arendelle? They can't get away with nearly killing Hans! I can't give up! _With her spirits all but gone Elsa continued knocking on doors and waking up her people in the dead of night. Doing all this all for love. The only thing that kept her going was the memory of Hans' lifeless body beneath hers and the thought of her almost losing him forever.

Dawning on four in the morning Elsa had given up all hope. She was on her way back to castle and walked past an old barn that was filled with the laughter of grown men. Elsa pressed an ear to the door. It was the undeniable sound of drunken laughter.

"Ah! Haha! Awh man! Dominic! The way you kicked him! Ah great! Just too good!" one man slurred

The man Elsa assumed was Dominic replied back, "And did you see his face, Damn he never even saw it coming!" Dominic flopped to the ground impersonating Hans, "Ow uggggh og man! No!" He wailed and flailed in a manner that Hans never did!

Elsa peeked her eyes in a small hole in the wood. Two men were sitting on tall haystacks, hysterically drunk. A man in a tall black cape came forth. He was obviously more sober than his companions. "You two are idiots." The man said over looking his inebriated friends. His voice was dark and manipulative. Elsa couldn't see his face.

"Awwwh man, Henry! The way you stabbed that whiny prince! Talk about blood man!" The first man said to the sober fellow in the black cape. Elsa gasped, she knew they had to be talking about Hans!

She was just about to burst open the door when Henry turned her way!

Henry looked exactly like Hans!

Elsa couldn't pull her eyes away from this man! He had Hans' fiery red hair and green eyes. He paced around the barn.

Dominic threw his arm around Henry, "Come on bossssss! Party with us! We had to wait two days to get the booze and there ain't much left. You gonna party man it's now or neverrrr!"

Henry swatted him away, "You're job is done! My brother is dead, and I will be leaving you in the morning."

"No you will not!" Elsa said fiercely opening the barn door.

The men all turned and stared at her, "Queen Elsa." Henry said in a voice dripping with manipulation, "What ever are you doing here?"

"I do not have to answer to you. Why are you in my kingdom, Prince Henry?"

Henry's eyes flickered with mischief, "I was getting rid of a blemish in both of our kingdoms."

Elsa's rage for this man consumed her, but she held herself together, "You killed your brother?" The drunken pair cowered on the floor in fear of the queens growing wrath.

Henry flashed Elsa a smirk, "Twin brother, actually. You have no need to thank me. However I can't help but wonder why you didn't banish him."

Elsa's eyes got suddenly dark, "I love him! How dare you come into _my_ kingdom and decide what you think is best!" Elsa balled her fists. "How can you kill your own brother?"

Henry had a look of shock, "Love him? My lady he tried to kill you."

Elsa couldn't help it anymore. She brought her arms forward and slammed Henry heavily into the wall. Her ice magic froze in his face, "He only tried to kill me because you and your whole family _abused and neglected _him his whole life!" Elsa roared angrily, "He only wanted to get the Arendelle throne because you had exiled him! You shut him out and made him feel alone!" She got closer and closer to his face. "I know that Hans wasn't the only desperate prince wanting to marry into the throne! He told me it was your idea before it was his! He didn't want the power! All that poor boy wanted was love! And you denied him of that! And then because he failed at your plan you made him feel like a monster! Oh and guess what? He's not dead! I saved him!" His eyes grew wide. It was plain to see he was terrified of Elsa state of rage Henry was almost entirely encased in ice. Elsa turned her back and blasted three large snowmen. Each one of them grabbed one of Hans' attackers.

Henry was struggling to break free. Elsa grabbed his face in her hands, "If only there was someone out there who loved you!" She said darkly.

Henry almost seemed to think this was funny, "What are you going to do to me, sweet naive Elsa?"

"You and your buddies can die a thousand deaths." Elsa glared into Henry's eyes.

Elsa directed her snow guards to the palace. She threw the three men in the dungeon with the ruthlessness of King Joseph.

Once she had the three men behind lock and key Elsa ran back to her room. She had considered making a quick stop at Hans' house to tell him the good news, but ultimately decided against it. She concluded it would be best to tell him in the morning.

Elsa's very soul felt at peace.

She had brought down a monster that shared a face with an angel.

**A/N: Thanks to some awesome friends of mine you can now follow me, as an author, on Facebook! Just search PrincessGabrielsa! Liking my page will get you the fastest updates on stories as well as other awesome Helsa stuff! If you could go give me a like that would be pretty awesome! I love you guys! **


	12. With You, I Want Forever

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! Thank you all so much for the reads, reviews, favorites, follows, and Facebook likes! If anyone has a FanFiction they would like me to share on my Facebook wall just PRIVATE MESSAGE me the title or a link. I will then read it and most likely share it! This chapter is for all the hard-core Helsa shippers out there, like me!**

Despite getting only three and a half hours of sleep, Hans was wide awake. It was six in the morning and the red-headed former Prince felt absolutely wonderful. He had spent a majority of yesterday hard at work on his surprise for Elsa. He had worked well into the early morning hours. The surprise was just about finished; he just needed a few more hours. He wanted tonight to be the ultimate surprise for his beloved Elsa. After getting himself ready for the day he sat down put a quill in his left hand and wrote Elsa a note:

_My Beloved Elsa,_

_If you aren't too busy today please come by the cottage at nine thirty tonight. I have something for you! Have a fantastic day, beautiful! I love you with all my heart!_

_All my love,_

_Hans._

He folded up the letter in thirds and slid it into a periwinkle envelope. He wrote on the front of the envelope: Queen Elsa. Putting the note in his pocket, Hans stood up, put on his long navy blue cloak, and left his cottage. As he walked past various flower bushes he picked blooms of varying vibrant colors until he had a handful of them.

Sneaking into the palace walls, he pulled his cloak closer to his body and made his way to the stables. Hans was extremely cautious, trying to be absolutely certain that no one was in the gardens or following him. Hans stood outside the stables. He pressed his ear to the doors, listening for someone in particular. When Hans heard exactly what he wanted to hear he opened the creaky stable door slowly.

"Good morni-"

"Jesus Hans! You scared the shit out of me!" Kristoff was startled by someone being in the barn with him so early in the morning. Hans jumped a little bit at Kristoff's abruptness.

"Sorry! Didn't you hear me come in?" Hans hissed.

Kristoff stroked Sven's fur, "No, honestly, I didn't. What do you need, Prince?" Kristoff said '_Prince_' with enough sarcasm to make Hans feel sick to his stomach.

Hans kept the flowers behind his back and his other hand fingered at the note in the pocket of his trousers. "I would like you to give Elsa something for me, please." His voice was but a whisper.

Kristoff arched his eyebrow in suspicion, "What exactly is this thing you want me to give her." He took a few steps closer to Hans.

Hans sighed deeply, _Oh boy, here we go! _"Could you give her these?" He held the bouquet in front of the blond ice harvester. Hans chuckled nervously and glanced down at the hay lined ground as his face turned bright red.

Kristoff looked at the flowers. It was a truly beautiful arrangement. Kristoff was half tempted to tell Hans no. He sighed and thought about how much he loved Anna. Had their situations been reversed, and he would have been the one forbidden to actually see his love due to his bad choices that he was truly sorry for, he would have wanted anyone's help who was willing to give it to him. He would have been grateful to anyone willing to help him communicate with Anna. With his large amber eyes wide, Kristoff awkwardly took the flowers from Hans' hands, "Yeah, I guess I can do that." Kristoff tried to say coolly.

Hans couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Are you serious?" He struggled to stop the huge grin that was breaking across his face.

"Don't get too excited." Kristoff said flatly, "I'm just trying to treat you like a human. I still don't like you; I'm just doing this for Elsa."

Hans was still absent-mindedly tracing the edge of the envelope in his pocket, and it nearly gave him a paper cut. This reminded him that the note was there. "Oh, and could you give her this too?"

Kristoff glanced at the envelope. His curiosity made him wonder what the note inside could possibly say. "Yeah" Kristoff took the pale blue envelope and enclosed it in his hand.

The two men stood in the barn. An uncomfortable silence was heavy in the air around them. Even Sven was keeping quiet. They both avoided eye contact for unspoken reasons. Hans broke the silence first when he took a deep breath.

"You know, I never actually caught your name before." Hans admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that you are courting Anna and that you are the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, but other than that I don't know anything else about you."

Kristoff used his free hand to scratch the underside of Sven's neck, "It's Kristoff." His voice was hardly audible. "Kristoff Erik Bjorgman."

"Who's this?" Hans asked tipping his head towards Sven.

"This is my buddy, Sven." Kristoff said slowly raising his volume in a friendly way.

Hans held out his hand, "May I?" He said indicating that he wanted to pet the reindeer.

"Yeah sure."

Hans held his hand a little bit closer to Sven's big wet nose. The reindeer's dark eyes looked at the red-headed man with curiosity. As soon as Hans' touched the reindeer, he licked Hans' wrist. Hans slowly pulled his hand away, so that Sven could lick his whole hand. Sven grunted and looked at Kristoff with happy eyes.

"He likes you." Kristoff said as Hans rubbed the top of Sven's head.

Hans smiled a little bit, "That's good." He moved his hand away from Sven and turned to Kristoff. "I should probably be getting back to my cottage before anyone starts coming into the gardens."

"Alright"

Neither said another word as Hans left the stables. Hans went back to his cottage to finish his surprise for Elsa.

Kristoff finished feeding Sven and went inside the castle. Upstairs in her room Elsa was still sleeping. Kristoff carefully tiptoed his way in. He set the flowers and the envelope on Elsa's beside table. He pulled on single flower out of the arrangement, a pink carnation.

He made his way to Anna's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

Kristoff smiled at Anna's adorable sleepy voice, "Me."

Anna heard Kristoff voice and giggled, "Me who?" she asked sarcastically.

Kristoff came into her room, "Good morning!" Anna quickly grabbed a ribbon and twisted her bed-head up into a bun on the top of her head.

"Hi!" Anna giggled as she sat up.

Kristoff sat on the bed behind Anna. He tucked the carnation behind her ear and kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear.

Anna giggled and brought her fingers tips to feel the petals of the flower. "My birthday isn't for two weeks." The Princess giggled. She kissed Kristoff's cheek.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to surprise you early."

"You're so sweet!" Anna hugged him.

…

Elsa yawned and stretched her arms high in the air. She caught a glimpse of the little blue envelope and the colorful bouquet and smiled. She pretty good feeling of who they were from. She read the letter, which was written in Hans' beautiful cursive handwriting. Elsa couldn't help but smile. She was very excited to see what Hans had for her. She put the letter in her bag that also contained the shreds of Hans' criminal file.

The Queen got dressed and ready for her day. She left her room and went straight to the Criminal Archives. Julian was asleep at his desk. Two files were underneath his face.

"Julian." She whispered, shaking him lightly.

His eyes darted open and looked at her, "I think found something Queen Elsa!" Julian shoved the files in Elsa's face spastically.

She giggled a little bit, "Calm down." Elsa waited for Julian to move the files back down to his desk, "Now, tell me. What did you find?"

Well, I didn't find a _trio _of criminals, but I did find a _duo _of criminals."

"What do you mean?"

"Here," Julian handed her two files, "These two are the right age, have committed several violent crimes, and they always work together."

Elsa looked in the file. The files were for two men, twenty-five year old Dominic Flannigan McNealy and twenty-eight year old Matthew James Clarke-Obrien. The two had been committing violent crimes since they were in school when they beat up a bunch of kids after class. Their portraits looked just like the drunken men in the barn last night. These were the men Henry had hired their assistance for in murdering Hans.

"Thank you Julian." She hugged the elderly man. "These were exactly the men I was looking for!"

"I'm glad to be of assistance, Your Majesty."

Elsa went down into the dungeon. She walked along the cells.

"Hello Elsa." She was greeted by the now hung-over, Matthew Clarke-Obrien. Matthew has lying on his back with his arms hanging out of the bars of the cell. His face was pressed up against the bars too. Dominic was face down on the bed, but Elsa could still hear his snoring. Henry was sitting in the back corner of the cell. His knees were to his chest and his head was down.

"You don't have the authority to keep me here!" Henry spat out ragefully. "I am a citizen of The Southern Isles. I am a _Prince _of The Southern Isles! And no Arendelle royalty can decide my fate!"

"I would like you men to know that this isn't your final punishment." Elsa said coldly. "Henry, I am writing a letter to your brother, Joseph, about what you have done. Then he and I can agree upon your sentence. Until then I can keep you here. I am entitled to keep you here thanks to the laws set by the Element Alliance."

The Element Alliance was an Alliance that was generations old between ten kingdoms. The Southern Isles, Arendelle, and Corona were all members of the Element Alliance. Members of the Alliance had open trade, and if a citizen of any of the kingdoms in the Element Alliance committed a crime in any of the other kingdoms of the Alliance the royal families of both kingdoms could come to a consensus on the punishment of the criminal.

Henry had opened his mouth to say something else, but Elsa ignored him. "As for you two" Elsa blasted a heavy blast of ice on the ground of the cell, jolting the intoxicated duo awake. "You two will soon be moved into your own separate cells. For life."

Henry was enraged he ran up from his spot in the back of the cell. He pressed his body up against the bars. "I don't understand what we've done, _Highness! _All we did was try to make your pathetic kingdom a better place!"

"You almost killed your own brother, your brother whom I'm in love with." Now that Elsa was getting a better look at Henry she could see the differences between him and Hans. Henry's eyes didn't change color; they stayed a deep emerald green, and he didn't have quite as many freckles as his twin. Henry was also significantly more muscular.

Elsa couldn't bear to hear anything else that was to come from this man's mouth. She turned around and left the dungeon. Henry was yelling something and shaking the bars of the cell violently.

"Keep in extra close eye on the three in cell 12-8. If you must, station a separate guard outside the cell." Elsa said to the two men that were guarding the door to the dungeon.

"Yes Your Majesty."

Elsa went to her study and wrote Joseph a letter and sent it out to him. The Southern Isles was the closest kingdom to Arendelle. She could actually see the skyline of the central island of the kingdom in the distance of her bedroom window. The rest of the day Queen Elsa continued with her queen duties. She heard the maids gossiping about the flowers Elsa had on her bedside table.

"I wonder who would possibly have brought them." One of the maids whispered excitedly.

"Queen Elsa's got herself a secret man."

"What makes you say that, Charlotte?"

"Allison, you know that plenty of diplomats that have had their eye on Queen Elsa have tried to woo her with gifts. And what does Elsa do with them? She returns them. But she kept these! Obviously she likes whoever gave her the flowers."

"Oh Charlotte!" Allison hugged the older maid, "You don't think Queen Elsa finally has herself a suitor do you?"

"I do."

Elsa smiled to herself. Everyone wanted to see Elsa happy with a lover of her own. And Elsa did have a love all her own, and he did make her very happy.

The hours until nine-thirty went by pretty quickly. At nine-ten Elsa was eating dinner with Anna and Kristoff. She excused herself for the night and left the castle.

"Well hello there."

Elsa turned around and saw Hans leaning up against a tree. She was only about halfway to his house, so seeing him surprised her.

"What are you doing?" Elsa giggled.

"Surprising you" Hans said as fireflies slowly began twinkling the sky. "Close your eyes."

Elsa did as she was told. Hans closed hands around Elsa's and guided her through the woods the rest of the way to his cottage.

"Can I open them now?" Elsa asked getting anxious.

"Not yet." Hans said with a voice full excitement.

Few more minutes passed by and Hans reminded her "No peeking." This made Elsa laugh. Finally Hans said, "Okay now!"

"Hans?!" Elsa gasped. She looked up and around her. In the trees around Hans's house he had expanded the single treehouse. Now there were eight treehouses, all connected by bridges going from tree to tree. Fireflies were glittering in the deep night sky. It all left Elsa so breathless. She turned to Hans and grabbed him by the shirt collar she pulled him in and kissed him.

When she pulled away Hans chuckled, "Do you like it?"

"Hans this is amazing. I love it." Elsa looked back up gazing at the incredible surprise Hans had put so much work in to.

"Join me Elsa." Hans held out his hand at the end of a latter. Elsa took it with no fear. Hans and Elsa ran about the eight treehouses. The giggled and laughed as they chased each other like two little kids. As they ran from treehouse to treehouse across the bridges they would try to catch the fireflies.

About an hour later they were laying side by side on a blanket inside one of the treehouses. Together they were looking up at the stars.

"I have something to tell you." Elsa said suddenly serious.

"What is it Elsa?"

Elsa grabbed her bag from the corner of the blanket where she laid it. Elsa handed him shreds of his criminal file. "This first"

"What are these Elsa?"

"I destroyed your Criminal File. I want you to get rid of the pieces."

"Why would you do that Elsa?"

"Honestly, I don't know why! Please don't be angry with me." Elsa said pleadingly.

"I'm not angry." Hans wrapped his arms around Elsa, "Anything else, Elsa?"

Elsa took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to tell Hans that his twin tried to kill him. "I… I found the men who attacked you."

Hans looked into Elsa's aqua blue eyes with disbelief, "Really? Who are they?"

"Well, two of them are citizens of Arendelle. But the third, the one who actually impaled you…" Elsa's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"What about the third man?" Hans could sense Elsa's nervousness.

"Henry." Elsa whispered.

Hans knew the name Henry well. That was the name of his twin brother who older than him by just eleven minutes. Henry had always beaten him up or ignored him more than any of this other brothers.

"H-Henry?" Hans' small voice quivered.

"Your brother" Elsa's voice matched Hans'

Hans rolled over away from Elsa. He suddenly felt really small. _Henry. I should've known._

"Hans are you okay?"

He rolled back over to face his Queen, "Yeah, I'm okay. It doesn't really surprise me."

Elsa didn't know what to say at all. They laid in silence for what felt like hours, but Elsa knew it was probably only half in hour maximum.

"I think I know why they dislike me so much. My brothers I mean." Hans broke the long silence.

"What do you mean?"

"My brothers, my father even. They were always a little distant with me, and I've always had my theory as to why."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

Hans' eyes grew wide and slowly faded from celery to emerald as he recounted to Elsa the most heartbreaking thing Hans had ever witnessed.

_Queen Nikola of the Southern Isles had been deathly ill for weeks, and she wasn't getting any better. She was weak and pale. Her end was eminent. In her chamber, where she laid in her bed, wasn't only a doctor, but her husband and their thirteen sons. Nikola had fair freckly skin, wavy red hair, a small nose, and vivid celery eyes, traits that she had passed on to only two of her sons. Her youngest, her twins, Henry and Hans. _

_King Westley had his wife hand in his and stroked a fiery red wave away from her eyes."Promise me you'll take care of them never let them forget that they are loved." Nikola whispered._

"_I will, I promise." Westley kissed his Queen's cold lips on last time. Nikola coughed violently and smiled, "That's wonderful."_

"_Nikola" Westley looked deeply into her green eyes._

"_Yes." She said weakly._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_King Westley held his wife's hand and looked into her eyes. Their thirteen sons were standing beside them. The only sound in the room was Queen Nikola's heavy breathing. "S- Send Hans here."_

"_Hans." King Westley stood back up and took a place beside his oldest son, Joseph._

"_Go." Henry nudged his little brother over to their mother's bed. Hans was by far the smallest of the Evansguard royal sons. He was about an inch shorter than his twin and was very much skinnier. Hans was only ten. The little red-headed boy sat on the edge of his mother's bed._

"_Hi mama" Hans' squeaky voice was small and on the edge of tears._

"_Hi my baby boy" Nikola stroked Hans' hair and grabbed his hand. "Come here."_

_Hans did as he was told leaned in closer. "Yes mama?"_

"_Hansie" She said making the little boy smile at the sound of his mom saying his silly nickname again. "You may not be the oldest, biggest, or strongest, but you have heart. Never ever lose it. And never ever forget who you are. You will do great and wonderful things. I know it; you just have to believe in yourself." Nikola said taking deep breaths every so often. "I need you to make me a promise Hans."_

"_What is it mama?"_

"_Promise me that no matter what happens you will always bring love wherever you go."_

"_I promise mama. I promise." The little prince declared with teary eyes. Soon a small tear ran down his freckly face._

_Nikola stroked her son's cheek where his sideburns would one day be. She used her thumb to wipe his tear away, and then she kissed his cheekbone where the tear had been. "Don't cry for me, Hans. The last thing I want to see is your smiling face. Can you put on a brave big boy face and smile for me?"_

_Hans sniffled and gave a tiny smile, "I will do what I can." His smile slowly got a little bit bigger._

"_That's my little king!" Nikola's voice was barely a whisper. "I love you very much Hans."_

"_I love you too mama!"_

_Nikola kissed her son one last time. She closed her eyes and started to violently cough. She gasped and wheezed for air. And finally she laid back on the bed._

"_MAMA!" Hans let out a piercing cry. His head laid down on his mother's chest, desperately searching for a heart beat._

_The doctor felt Queen Nikola's wrist for a pulse._

_Nothing._

"_You're majesty." The doctor looked into King Westley's deep brown eyes indicating that the queen was in fact dead._

"_Hans it's time to go." Westley tried to pry his youngest son away from his wife's body._

"_NO!" Hans screamed out. He fought against the hands of his father, the doctor, and his brother's. He fought against the hands trying to keep him away from the person he loved most. His mother. Although he was only ten years old and scrawny he fought back hard._

_Breaking away from their grasp Hans ran to his mother and put his head on her chest, "No mama no! Please don't leave me!"_

_Hans' brother, Viktor tried to touch his shoulder, but Hans shook him away, "Leave me be! Mama please come back!" Hans cried into the blanket. _

_King Westley and five of Hans' brothers pulled him away from his mother, but Hans still tried to fight back. As they pulled him away he was kicking and screaming and calling for his mother. The castle echoed with the cries of a broken-hearted little boy._

_That night the youngest prince cried himself to sleep. He had been pulled away from his mother._

_They made him let go. Before he was ready to say goodbye._

"I cried myself to sleep that night and countless nights afterwards. It's just that they made me let go before I was ready…" Hans finished as he looked into Elsa's eyes for the first time since he started to tell her his memory. "After that my father and brothers all started talking to me less and less. Then they eventually just ignored me all together. I loved my mother. So much. And I know that she always had a soft side for me because I was the youngest and most picked on. A part of me always knew my brothers hated me for my relationship with our mom. Their hatred just grew I guess."

"Hans…." Elsa voice quivered.

"It's okay Elsa." Hans said just holding her close.

"What do you miss most about your mom?"

Hans just looked at Elsa, completely thrown off by her bluntness.

"You don't have to tell me I get it."

"Her eyes" Hans finally said. "Well not her eyes so much as the way she always looked at me with so much love. Now the only way I can see her eyes is looking in a mirror, but It's not the same."

"Hans."

"Yes Elsa?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"We need to tell Anna about us. I want us to be able to be together without it being a secret. I want nothing more than to able to be like this forever. With you, I want forever."

"I think we need to tell Anna as well. And with you, I wouldn't mind spending forever." Hans cuddled Elsa close.

"Anna's birthday is in two weeks she's having a masquerade ball, and I'd like it if you'd attend."

"Is that how you intend to tell her?" Hans questioned.

"Maybe it's not a smart idea, but it is." Elsa replied. She rested her head on Hans' chest. They both yawned and grew tired.

"I love you, Elsa." Hans stroked her hair.

"I love you too." Elsa giggled, "Hansie!"

Hans genuinely laughed. He pulled Elsa in close to him. Her icy skin kept him nice and cool.

…

"Help me out here!" Henry asked his now sobered comrades.

The criminals worked to rip the bed off of its chains in the wall.

"What are you three doing in there?" The guard asked barely turning his head inside.

"Playing tug of war now shut up!" Matthew said as they broke the large wooden bed free. "There you go boss."

Henry twisted the large wooden slab over on its side and smirked o himself. _They give us the puniest most dimwitted guard they have. They make this too easy. _He slide the wood between the bars and forcefully slid it down. Smacking the guard upside the head, knocking him out with a grunt. Henry then pushed his arm between the bars as far it would go and searched his body for the keys.

_Gotcha!_

Henry unlocked the cell. He then stripped the guard of his armor leaving him in a long sleeved navy blue shirt and black trousers. Luckily the guard was a red head. He could easily pass for a sleeping Henry. They pushed him into the cell and laid him down.

"Don't forget to get the bed back up. Lock the cell and get the keys on the nearby nail. In the morning when they change the guards tell them that he left in the middle of the night while you were sleeping, and you don't know where he his." Henry told Dominic and Matthew, "If he tries to wake up, knock him upside the head again!"

"You got it boss!"

Henry left the dungeon from a window. As he landed on the ground he started to think of new plan to kill his brother.

_And this time I will not fail. Even if Hans isn't the only one that dies._

**A/N: See the review button. The one right there! Please be a friend and push it after you type in the box. It would really make me smile. You know or not. Either way I still love you my lovely reader.  
PrincessGabrielsa**


End file.
